Give Me A Break
by Mystifying Serenity
Summary: CHAPTER 12: He admires her. He likes her. He's in love with her. He feels confused yet happy whenever she is there right next to him, talking to him, looking at him, and holding him in her embrace. But he wanted more; he wanted her to be only his. He started having these selfish desires after knowing that she was in love with another, the Blue King. OCxSaruhiko/OCxMunakata
1. Argument

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first ever K Project fanfic thanks to Creatoriginsane for inspiring me write this. Please leave a review, thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K Project just the OC

* * *

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

_**Chapter 1: **__Argument_

* * *

"Come on, why don't you take a break for a while?"

She asks him every time whenever he calls her to his office.

"I do" He said as he tries to complete a 1,000 pieces jigsaw puzzle.

She brought a big sigh "That's not what I mean sir"

She placed the stack of paper work on the coffee table of his office.

"I mean go outside and enjoy the sun for once and a while" She placed her hands on her hips.

He dropped the last piece at the side and looked at her with his oh-so-serious look—or glare.

"Look," He leaned back on his leather chair "I didn't create SCEPTER 4 and became the Blue King just take breaks you know"

"I know!" She threw her face away from him. "But that's not an excuse to not to have breaks"

"Well how about you?" He asked in a mocking way as he raises a brow.

"What about me?" She said snobbishly.

"Well," He stated "whenever I let you patrol around the area you would always talk to civilians and play around like it's your break" He gave her a stony glare which gave her chills down her spine.

"I-I was gathering i-information sir" She stuttered.

"But I didn't order you to gather information" He pushed back his frame less, rectangular-shaped glasses.

"That's it!" She grabbed the paper works.

"I'm leaving! Excuse me sir" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door causing a loud _bang!_

"She is such a pest" He said as he rubs forehead.

* * *

"Is everything alright Akane?" Seri, another clansman of SCEPTER 4 or miss perfect asked.

She handed over the paper works to her "No, everything is not okay!" she shouted as she stormed down the hallway and enter the elevator.

"What's with her?" She asked as she watches her disappear in the elevator.

* * *

She went out of the elevator and entered the lobby as she heads to the parking lot.

She jumped on her jet black ninja bike with blue neon lights on the exterior with state of the art technology which she made herself and rode out of the gate to the streets away from the building.

As she rides around the whole city, she felt free as the wind gently hits her face making her blonde pigtailed hair fly away with the wind.

She parked her bike in front of a café slash bar; she turned off all of the engines and jumped off her bike.

She entered the café and sat on a chair in front of the ice cream bar.

She ordered her usual, a mega strawberry parfait with extra whipped cream, strawberry syrup, and vanilla ice cream.

"Troubled?" The bartender asked as he wipes the glasses.

She took a big scoop from the parfait and into her mouth.

"That bastard was annoying!" She complained and takes another scoop.

"I was only asking him to take a break at least for a short while but no, he just said that he didn't make the company to take breaks" She pounds her fist on the table.

* * *

After putting all of her stress on sweets, she continued riding but to patrol around the city.

She checked the scanner to check if there is trouble in the city.

Suddenly she says a red dot on the map two-blocks away from her position.

She sped up towards the target and informed the whole headquarters about the problem.

From the distance she saw thick smoke coming from the target and informed them that the situation is a code RED.

She jumped of the bike as she stops in front of the burning building.

The firemen are trying to put out the fire and tried to save the civilians from the burning building.

Suddenly something exploded in the building and someone emerged from the fire.

He was on a skateboard and he was holding a baseball bat.

'_Him again!?' _She thought as she draws her rapier sword from her belt.

She jumped on the cars to the buildings and towards the skater boy aiming to kick him.

She directly hit the boy in the face in mid-air and they both landed on a roof top of another building.

"We meet again boy" She give him a mocking grin as he slowly stands up.

"You bitch!" He shouted as he charges towards her with his bat ready to strike.

He aims for her head and strikes but she ducked and kicked his chin leaving him flying.

She jumped after him and hit his stomach with the pommel of her sword and did an aerial kick on his back making him crash on the same roof top.

She grabbed him by the collar as the blood from his mouth drops to her hand.

"Where is the Red King?" She positioned her blade on his neck but he didn't answer, he just gave her his usual scowling face.

"You can never defeat our King" He spat on her and she slapped him.

"Tch!" She got annoyed at the usual question and answer thing that they do whenever they see each other.

"I won't kill you" She stated.

"Wow, like that's something new" He rolls his eyes. "If you keep doing that you will never know where the King is" He smirked.

"Like asking you would make any difference" She smacked his face and threw him back to the floor as she cuffs him to the nearest pipe.

She took out her cellphone as she watches Yata struggling to get out of the cuffs.

"_What's the situation there Akane?" _Seri asked from the other side of the line.

"All civilians are safe" She stated.

"I also got a member of HOMRA" She put on an icy smirk as she looks at Yata.

"_Good work Akane!" _She congratulated her _"Wait there while the re-enforcements are on their way"_

"Alright, you know where I am" She hung up.

"Oi! What are you planning to do with me?" He shouted as he continuously struggle.

"I don't know—" She said with a drag tone as she shrugs "—maybe the Blue King will decide your faith"

"You bitch! When the Red King gets you he would burn you to ashes!" He continued cursing as she watches him struggle.

She grabbed his collar and brought his face close to her.

"Look here wise guy" She said bitterly "I don't like you and you don't like me, you like your King and I don't, you hate my King and I do to so just shut up or I'll slit your throat!" She pointed the sword to his throat.

"Okay I'll shut up" He puts on a smirk as she pushes him back.

* * *

"Hey bitch!" He called.

"The name is Akane and don't call me bitch boy" She said furiously.

"Whatever," He rolls his eyes "why do you hate your King anyway?"

"What's with the question boy?" She seems uninterested to answer.

"You said you hate him right? So why do you still follow him?" He asked with a devious smirk on his face "And don't call me boy! I'm Misaki Yata!"

"I don't know" She shrugs "he is just annoying and we argue about everything"

"Then why are you still loyal to him?" He asked.

"Well that's one thing I still don't know" She admitted.

He laughed at her answer and slightly mocking her.

"What's so funny?" She sounds a bit irritated.

"You're so pathetic" He laughed at her more.

She got completely irritated and kicked Yata really hard.

"Who says you can mock me like that?" She stomped on his chest.

"You're so low; you let people order you around like that? Tch! I thought people like you have a high social status, I guess I was wrong" He admitted bitterly.

She stomped on his chest harder causing him to cough out blood.

"Don't say that I'm lower than you, you rat" She pulled away and took her cellphone again.

She dialed Seri's number again and waits for her to pick up.

"Where the heck are you!?" She shouted as Seri answered it.

But it wasn't Seri who answered it, it was Munakata.

"_Don't shout at the phone"_ He said in his monotonous voice.

"Where is Seri?" She asked as she starts to get annoyed at hearing his voice.

'_Of all the people who could answer Seri's phone' _she thought.

"_I made her do something else"_ He said.

"What the fuck!?" She shouted at phone again. "What did you do that for?"

"_I had her do something since you weren't here earlier before the situation"_ He stated.

"You bastard! You know how long I've been waiting here with this monkey of HOMRA" She gave Yata another cold glare.

"Hey! Who are you calling a monkey?" He shouted.

"Shut up!" She smacked his face.

"So where are my re-enforcements?" She got furious.

"_Behind you"_

She turned around and it was _him._

He stood tall and proud with his glorious high- collared blue trench coat while carrying his cellular phone.

She looked around the place, expecting to see more re-enforcements.

"Hey!" She called with disrespect "Where are the others?" she crossed her arms.

"Well they're all doing their duty" He pointed at the bottom of the roof top.

She peered down on what's happening downstairs and saw all of her Clansmen giving the civilians medical attentions.

"See?" He said as he pushes back his glasses and looks at Yata.

"So this is one of the Red King's slave" He observes Yata with his serious look which seems his normal look.

"I'm not a slave!" Yata protested "I'm the Red King's vanguard"

"Oh is that so" He said in a dull tone.

"Where's the key to his cuffs?" He turned to Akane.

"What? What are you going to do?" She raised a brow.

"Just give me the key" He held out his hand.

She took out the key as he tries to grab it but she pulled it away before he could touch it.

"Tell me what you're going to do first" She said as she narrows her eyes.

But Munakata snatched the key from her before she could move again.

"Hey!" She hissed "Give it back!"

"Shut up!" He commanded and shut her up.

He unlocked the handcuffs and freed Yata.

She was shocked on what he just did; she didn't know what she wanted to do to him.

She wanted to punch him, slap him, shout at him, and many more but she just remained quiet and frozen letting everything happen in front of her.

"What was that for?" She shouted at him.

"What's your problem?" He said coldly.

"My problem is that you let an enemy loose" She thrust a finger at his chest.

"Can you just shut up?!" He shouted and made her bit her lip.

While they're both arguing, Yata took the chance to escape.

He grabbed his board and his bat and skated from building to building.

* * *

She slams her hands on his desk.

"Why did you let him go?!" She shouted at him again for the thousandth time.

"You know we can gather information about him" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

He let out a big sigh, "You and information again" he looked at her in the eye "What's with you and information"

Her face was flushed because of his stupid question.

"Of course to help us take down the Red King" She crossed her arms.

"But don't you already have enough information?" He raised a brow

She didn't say anything, she just stood there silent.

"Your skills in gathering information is far greater than anyone here in SCEPTER 4 even greater than mine" He admitted.

"You can easily tell a person's whole life after looking at him for a second, you can easily tell their disease after touching them, and know what is in their head by just looking through their eyes"

He pressed a button on his desk and a holographic screen flashed in front of them, showing videos of her inspecting a criminal, finding the exact location of a secret hideout of smugglers, and her sitting in front of a computer with multiple holographic screens trying to find a hacker.

"That's what I really admire about you" He added making her blush.

"That's actually the first time I heard a compliment from you" She muttered and making him look at her.

"You never compliment me every since I came here" She added as she fiddles with her fingers.

He laughed at her response making her face crimson red of embarrassment.

"What's so funny?!" She growled.

"It's nothing" He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't.

"You're just so cute when you're embarrassed" He gave her his charming smile.

She felt like her face was already burning and her chest started beating fast.

"This is nonsense" She turned away from him and made her way to the door.

"Akane!" He cried out her name making her turn to him.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips looking impatient.

"Be careful" He said as he winks at her.

"Yeah— sure whatever" She said awkwardly and went out of the office.

* * *

"What was that all about?" She said to herself and walked her way to the elevator.

She gripped on her chest and she felt her heart beating really fast.

"What's with me?" She slapped herself many times. "Snap out of it Akane!"

She jumped on her bike and turned on the engine.

"First he was so cold and mean to me and suddenly he became nice and sweet"

She rode out of the parking lot and rode around the city.

"Gah! He's so weird!" She shouted as she rides through the highway.

She went out of the Shizume City and headed towards the Ashinaka High School.

She jumped off her bike and went inside the campus.

"Akane!" A familiar voice called as she turns around.

She saw a gray haired boy with a cheerful looking face and a Japanese parasol dangling in his hands making his way towards her.

"Hey Akane" He said trying to catching his breath.

"I got your text" She took out her phone "what's wrong Yashiro?"

He gave her a cheerful smile.

"There's nothing wrong" He chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She asked as she starts to see the situation as a joke.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong?" She tapped her inbox on her touch-screen phone and opened the text message that Yashiro sent her.

"Then what do you mean by this?" She showed her his text.

_To: Akane_

_AKANE! COME TO MY SCHOOL QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!_

_From: Yashiro Isana_

"Oh that…" He said in a drag tone. "I only sent you that so that you could come here" he admitted with his happy looking face.

She smacked his head making him shriek in pain.

"Ow! Akane that hurts!" He exclaimed as he rubs his head.

"That's for disturbing while I'm still patrolling the city and make me come here for nothing" She snorted.

"No it's not like that!" He reaches in his coat pocket and took out two tickets.

"I called you here to give you these" He handed her the tickets.

"It's for our school fair" He added as he starts to blush.

_Suddenly she remembered that she saw advertisements about the Ashinaka High School fair few days ago when she was patrolling around the city._

She took the tickets from Yashiro and smiles sweetly to him.

"Um… Thank you Yashiro" She hugged him tight and made him blush even more.

"But what's the extra ticket for?" She asked.

"Well that's for the person you want to bring" He stated.

'_Who should I take to the fair?' _She thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi Yata!" A tall slim man with a cigarette dangling in his mouth called as he hands Yata an ice pack.

"Tell me again what happened to you?" He let out a big sigh.

Yata was badly bruised.

His face was filled with blisters and bruises, he got a black eye on his left eye and blood continuously drips from his mouth.

His body was lying down on the leather couch of the bar, he seems like he couldn't even move a muscle after fighting with Akane.

"It's nothing!" He shouted as he puts the ice pack on his head.

"He got beaten up by that girl again" The girl sitting beside him said as she looks at him through a red marble.

"Shut up Anna!" He said bitterly.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! How's my first K Project fanfic? I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :)

Please don't forget to leave a review :)

Thank you!


	2. Partners in Crime

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter and I welcome you all to my second chapter for my K Project fanfic. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Oh yeah and expect some shipping twist. *wink*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K Project just the OC and the random names written.

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

_**Chapter 2: **_Partners in Crime

* * *

"Here!"

She placed a piece of paper on Reisi's desk.

"What is this?" He asked as he observes the piece of paper.

"It's a ticket! What else do you think it is?" She placed her hands on her hips with her irritated look on her face.

He let an irritated sigh, "I know it's a ticket" he puts it back down on his desk.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He raised a brow.

She felt like she was about to vomit, "I want you to come with me to the Ashinaka High School fair" she felt like something is already going up her stomach.

He didn't say anything.

He just looked confused and surprised while Akane's face looks disgusted and irritated.

"So?" She crossed her arms and starts tapping her foot as she waits for his reply.

He gave out a big sigh, "Fine" he leaned back on his chair "I accept your invitation"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

'_Did he just seriously say yes?!' _She shouted in her brain.

"Alright—" She turned and made her way to the door, "—pick me up in my condo at twelve tomorrow" she put on a triumphant smirk as she reaches for the door knob.

He scoffed. "Excuse me? Wha—"

Akane slammed the door shut before Reisi could finish his sentence.

"What do you mean pick you up at twelve?" He cursed and felt irritated as he looks at the ticket.

He noticed a small pink sticky note posted at the back of the ticket. He took the sticky note and read it.

_Here is my address:_

_Shizuke Garden Residence. Penthouse._

_Watanabe Akane_

* * *

Akane was skipping her way towards the Main Control Room.

She sat on her chair and took out a box of cookies from underneath her desk and starts eating it.

"You seem happy" Saruhiko went up in front of her desk.

"Well it's nothing" She had a triumphant smile on her face.

He sat on her desk and took a cookie, "So are we still going out later?"

"Hey!" She snatched the cookie from Saruhiko before he could eat it, "Stop stealing my food!" she hissed.

"Don't be so selfish Akane!" He tried to get another from the box but Akane slapped away his hand.

"Stop getting food from me without my permission!" She tried to push away Saruhiko as he tries to get the box from Akane.

"Okay fine!" He pulled himself away, "Can I please have some cookies" he felt embarrassed and humiliated.

"No" She said coldly as she eats a cookie.

"What? Why do you have to be so selfish Akane?" He pouted.

"Because I can!" She stuck out her tongue and continuously teases him.

"Not fair!" He whined like kid.

She gave up. "Fine" She handed him the box of cookies, "just don't do it again alright?" she flashed a cute smile.

He got the box and started shoving a lot of cookies in his mouth, "I promise"

"Hey don't forget about tonight alright?" He said as he licks fingers clean.

She giggled. "Of course! Why would I forget?"

"You better look hot tonight because you didn't ask me to go out drinking with you and your drag style" He chuckled.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth trying to cool her anger.

"Of course I will!" She crossed her arms at her chest.

"Alright" He jumped off her desk and brushed off the crumbs on his clothes.

"See ya later Akane" He made his way out of the room.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" She asked as she stands in front of him.

Saruhiko's jaw dropped as he was stunned on what he just saw.

She was wearing a purple cocktail dress with black linings which is three inches above her knees, showing off her curvy and perfect body, black strappy heels, expensive diamond earrings and necklace, her long blonde hair covering her whole back with a cute purple butterfly pin pinned on her hair, and her make-up was light and beautiful, showing off her natural face more.

"Wow! You really are smoking hot tonight" He looked at her with those seductive eyes of his.

She scoffed. "You better not plan on doing something to me"

He winked "Don't worry I won't do anything yet" he took out his arm. "Shall we go?"

She took his arm. "Let's get this over with"

They entered a high-class bar of a five-star hotel filled with men and women in tuxedos and cocktail dresses as they decorate their bodies and faces with expensive jewelry and imported make-up from Paris and New York. They both sat by the window with a beautiful view of the city lights with the jazzy song being played by the live band they seem to feel relaxed at the moment.

"So why do you want us to drink here?" Saruhiko broke the silence between them as he pours himself a glass of Scotch whisky and takes a sip.

She shrugs. "I don't know" She pours herself a glass and takes a small sip. "Maybe I just like the place"

"This isn't usually my type of bar" He looked around the place. It was all decorated in glorious gold and royal red which makes him a bit disgusted because it's too fancy because people just wanted the alcohol not the interior.

"I know you like wild bars like the ones we pass by when we patrol together" She placed the glass on the table. "But we have a mission remember?" She turns her attention to the elevator as it opens.

A man in his late thirties emerged from the elevator with a brown leather suitcase in his hand, he seemed like he was looking for someone as he asks the bartender.

Saruhiko took a short glace, short enough to remember his face. "He seems nervous" The man was sweating and looking a bit flushed as he wipes away the sweat of his forehead.

"He is a first timer" She crossed her arms at her chest, exposing her cleavage making Saruhiko a bit turned on. "Ishiyama Takaro" She said professionally. "He was hired as a smuggler by the drug lords of the city"

"What kind of drugs is he exporting" He was impressed at the information that she got.

She said casually. "The usual, Marijuana, Ecstasy, and Cocaine"

He got a bit impatient. "Can we just arrest him already?" He wanted to finish the job already so that he could leave the place already and out of the stupid tuxedo he's wearing.

"Not yet" She gestured her hands to calm him down because if he did run towards them their cover is going to be blown.

They watched him nervously walk towards a table at the corner of the room with a snobby looking bald rich guy with a cigar dangling in his mouth with two buff securities behind him.

"How are we going to listen to their conversation?" He started doubting Akane in the situation but she just had a smirk on her face.

"Here use this" She leaned towards him and clipped something on the helix of his ear. It was an earphone that looked like an ear piercing which she personally made for this mission.

"Watch this" She took out a blue marble and rolled it towards the other table and she tapped some buttons on her phone which activated the hearing device.

_8:33 pm – Gave Saruhiko my hearing device. This starts our investigation._

"_So what do you got for me_?" A deep and strong said as Saruhiko heard it from the device. He looked at Akane and noticed that she doesn't seem like she's wearing any hearing device except for her enormous diamond earrings.

"Hey why aren't you wearing something a hearing device" He had to ask because she is the brains of this mission and the looks too.

She hushed him with her finger on his lips and looked like she was listening to the conversation from the far away table.

"_I-I got-t the t-things you o-ordered" _Takaro said nervously.

"I don't need any hearing device because I can already hear them from here" Saruhiko was amazed at her abilities making him know why she is the '_Brains of the Sword_'.

"Saruhiko don't move" She looked at him straight in the eye with her sexy piercing stare.

He cleared his throat and started getting a bit nervous. "What are you trying to do?" He tried to hide it but his voice was to a bit scratchy.

"I'm looking at them through your glasses" It was also another thing about her ability, seeing things through small reflections.

Suddenly Akane stood up and started walking towards the smuggler and drug dealer's table. This got Saruhiko alarmed, when he was about to stand up Akane gave him a don't-follow-me look to him and made stay in his drink as he watches her do her specialty. _Enticing a man into her own trap._

"Good evening gentlemen" She winked.

The two securities stepped a bit forward but their boss gestured them to move back.

"Did your boss give this to me as a gift?" He was referring to Akane as she slowly walks towards him with her lusty look on her face.

Takaro wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "S-sir! My b-boss di—"

She cut his sentence. "Don't worry Ishiyama our boss knows" She winked at him and she sat down on the bald man's lap.

He took a drag. "Tell Sanji that his gift is great" The bald man placed his hand on Akane's back.

"Y-yes Mr. Nagasaki"

She finally heard his name. Nagasaki Sanjo, one of the well known drug dealers in Japan, she has been tracking him down for days because he kept on going outside the country but now she got him around her finger.

"E-excuse me but I need to go to the restroom" Takaro bowed and made his way to the comfort room.

Before Takaro could stand up Akane signaled Saruhiko to go to the rest room before him and Saruhiko got the signal and ran to the rest room. When Takaro disappeared Nagasaki whispered something to one of his securities something and of course Akane heard it.

"Kill that Takaro guy and come back with the money and make it clean" He whispered to his man and the tall buff guy walked towards the restroom.

Akane just played sweet and lusty towards the bald man; she even pecked his cheeks making her smell his horrible breathe of smoke and ecstasy while his security guard is closely watching her.

After a while she saw Saruhiko fixing his coat while carrying a black suitcase with him. She put on a smirk as her plan of leaving a black suitcase in the restroom and switching the contents with the brown suitcase. Now all she needs to do is to take down the other security guard fast before Mr. horny here gets her on his bed.

"Oh I think I dropped something" She said convincingly as she jumps off of his lap and looks around.

She bent in front of Nagasaki making him face her nice ass, he started turning red and sweaty and made Akane smirk as picks the blue marble.

"Here it is" But she stayed in her position as she examines the marble.

Finally the action started.

Akane slowly stood straight and suddenly does a back kick hitting the buff security guy in the face sending him flying making him hit the marbled wall. This alarmed Nagasaki, he tried to reach for his gun in his coat pocket but Akane pointed her gun on his forehead, making Nagasaki put his hands in the air.

"Akane look out!" Saruhiko shouted and made Akane alarmed.

The security guard successfully got to hit Akane on the stomach and send her coughing on the floor. Nagasaki and his body guard ran for the elevator but the elevator closed in front of them before they could even enter it, because Akane is in control of the whole place, she tapped another button on her phone and cut the power.

The place was completely dark and the only light you can see is from the city light outside the window. Nagasaki was scared and he was holding on to the suit case like it was his life, he felt something moved behind him and it fell on him. He screamed lungs out. Then the power went back on and he saw his body guard unconsciously lying down on top of him, he pushed him off of him and he ran for the elevator. He vigorously pushed the down button and the elevator opened for him with no one inside.

He felt relieved as the elevator shut closed without anyone appearing before him, he thought that he was going to get away with his plans to sell the drugs in the black markets.

He fixed himself trying not to look like he was just attacked by a sexy assassin. The door opened and he walked out of the elevator with a big smile on his face but it suddenly dropped after he saw _her._

Akane was standing outside the elevator with the police behind her, pointing their guns on Nagasaki making him drop the suitcase as it pops open and revealed the millions of dollars worth of drugs. She ordered them to take him away and sent people to get back to the bar to get the rest.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" Saruhiko placed her gently down on the sofa.

"Yeah I'm fine" She took off her strappy heels and felt the sore of her dainty feet.

He got two glasses from the cabinets and poured orange juice in it. "You did great earlier" He handed her a glass.

"Thanks" She took a sip. She kinda felt like the after taste of the Scotch whisky mixing with the orange juice and it actually tastes good to her.

"Thanks for bringing me home Saruhiko" She was relieved that she didn't walked home by herself because if she did she might be sleeping on the sidewalk for the night.

He sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder, "Hey it's nothing. I'd do anything for my Clansmen" he put on his sweet yet attractive smile of his.

She blames Munakata for her feeling sore and tired but she is thankful that Saruhiko was there for her.

"Oh yeah can I keep the listening device that you made? In case I get a new mission and it might be useful"

She nodded. "Yeah sure" She handed him a blue marble that is used for picking up the sound.

He whispered. "You know what?"

"What?" She smelled his minty breathe with a mix of beer and a little Whiskey.

He leaned his head on her bare shoulders. "I really admire your detective skills because I think it's better than that English dude who always solves crimes and stuff"

She scoffed. "You mean Sherlock Holmes?" She thinks he just lost it.

"Yeah that guy, whatever his name is"

She giggled. "Well I actually idolize the guy and I just followed his ways but made my own version of his on tactics" Well that's why she is called the _"Brains of the Sword"_

He smirked. "Well I like yours better" He pecked her smooth neck.

She lightly pushed him away. "Now you're just smooth talking to me"

"Maybe I am or maybe I am not" He moved closer to her. "—or maybe I just want to do something with you" He pinned her down her couch and stared at her beautiful purple eyes.

She tried to struggle. "Hold it right there boy" She couldn't get out of his grip. "—you're drunk with all those beer that we drank after the mission"

"Well maybe I'm not done celebrating yet" He gave her another peck but this time its on her cheeks slowly going to her ear.

"You're too aggressive when you're drunk" She smirked.

He slipped out his tongue and started circling her earlobe and down to her neck again leaving small dark markings on it. "Nope I just am" He let go of her arms and cupped her cheek with his hand and the other trailing down to her waist.

"It's getting late" She pushed him aside as she stood up, "You better go home already and get some rest" she had a faint smile on her face.

"Alright" He stood up from the sofa and made his way to the door with Akane by his side. He pressed the elevator door as it makes its way up to the penthouse.

He felt nervous and swallowed his saliva. "Well this is good night" He held out his hand for a shake but his knees were the ones shaking.

She giggled; he was a bit too obvious. "Oh Fushimi, I know you don't want that" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks leaving a lipstick mark on his cheeks.

His face was completely red and burning with passion, as the elevator opens as he nervously stepped in and pushed the ground button.

"Good night" She waved at him as the doors slowly closes and he just awkwardly waved back at her, blushing madly.

_- FIN –_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry for the boring filler chapter because my brain is really in a bad condition, I'm serious. Anyway I'm sorry for the small hint of smut there because I have nothing else in mind for Saruhiko's devious and sexy personality. So… Reviews anyone?

I'm so bad at writing action *sobbing forever*


	3. Date

**A/N: **Okay! Finally made another chapter, I hope this won't be as boring as the last one. *sobs* Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review *smiles*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K/K Project just the OC and the other random names mentioned. Especially Mitsuki, she is an OC of my friend, who doesn't have an account in .

**Give Me A Break**

**Chapter 3: **Date

* * *

"Gah!"

Akane dropped to her knees, feeling tensed.

Her walk-in closet was cluttered with all of her clothes, tops were all over the bed, pants on the floors as wells as her skirts and dresses.

"What am I going to wear?" She took out more clothes from the hangers and drawers making another big pile of her stylish clothes.

"This is a fashion emergency" She jumped into the pile of clothes and started fishing for her phone, after a while she popped out of the pile of clothes and her phone in her hand. She tapped her phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?" A girly voiced said through the phone.

"Mitsuki!" Akane shouted through the phone.

She seems like she irritated her. "What do want Akane? Can't you see I'm busy?" She said with her cheeky voice giving a bit of her French accent.

She bit her lip. "You know that you're my fashion designer right?—" She seems a bit embarrassed. "Can you please help me out with my clothes today because today is a very important thing?" She pleaded with her meek tone and she heard Mitsuki took out a sigh.

"Alright" She gave up and she sensed that Akane is jumping around, happily. "I'm on my way there" She hung up.

* * *

Akane heard the doorbell ring and rushed to the door to welcome her guest. Mitsuki had a powerful impact whenever people would look at her; she was wearing a gray turtle neck vest, a red leather jacket, a brown mini skirt with a belt buckle, a knee-high black leather boots, and a black burette and a gold chain necklace to go with her clothes. The smell of her Chance: Chanel perfume has already spread through out the room.

Akane brought her guest to her closet and Mitsuki's jaw dropped as she sees the mess of the place.

Akane said sheepishly. "I know it's a bit messy but-"

"A bit!? What do you mean a bit?!" Mitsuki shouted as she gathers the pile of clothes. "You know I worked hard to make all of your clothes Akane? Now you just throw my master piece on the floor" She hissed as she organizes all of the mess.

After a while, the room became clean and organized as the clothes were hung and folded in the cabinets. Mitsuki dropped her purse on the white Victorian style sofa and starts walking around in circles.

"Sit" She commanded Akane and she obediently followed, for once. "So give tell me what this important event thing that you're going crazy about and you needed my help with it." She said as she narrows her eyes.

"Is it because of a boy?" She raised a brow as a smile starts to curl on her face.

"Well you can say that" Akane avoids her eyes and Mitsuki started giggling.

"It is a boy!" She said cheerfully, it seems like one of those Shoujou stories that she read a few days ago and it seems like it's making her feel sick because she's going out with Mr. I-solve-jigsaw-puzzles-on-my-break.

"Well why didn't you say so, if it's a boy I would gladly help you!" She rushes to one of Akane's collection of dresses hanged in a corner.

"You haven't literally gone out with a guy since after high school" Mitsuki stated as she tries to find something for Akane to wear which made Akane feel uncomfortable about remembering her high school boyfriends. "So anyway who's the lucky guy?" She glanced at Akane and back to the clothes.

"Well you wouldn't actually call him lucky or even me" She confessed with a gloomy expression on her face. "Well I invited Reisi to the Ashinaka High School fair" She felt like her stomach was being twisted and knotted painfully.

Mitsuki froze making the dress that she was holding fall on to the carpeted floor. "You what!?" Her face looked like she wanted to murder someone. "How could you date that block of ice!?" She shouted furiously as Akane felt like she is shrinking in fear.

"I'm not dating him!" She tried to clear herself because Mitsuki has always has always Reisi as much as Akane. "I just asked him to accompany me that's all"

Mitsuki picked up the dress and placed it back where she got it, she sighed as she takes a seat facing Akane. "Of all the people that you can bring" She seems unhappy about the fact that Akane is going out with Munakata, of course because were enemies since he raided her fashion show just to find a false criminal few years ago.

"Why don't you bring that Fushimi guy? He seems like your type" She doesn't really wanted her best friend to be with Munakata and she even disapproved her friend to continue working for SCEPTER4 after she found out that he was her boss.

She let out a sigh. "Saruhiko went out with a girl already" Akane looked like she didn't even care about Saruhiko going out with someone. "And he isn't my type and I don't even like the guy the way you think I should like him"

Mitsuki continued suggesting names of people they both know but Akane kept on declining all of her suggestions.

"Alright I give up" Mitsuki said as she goes back to Akane's clothes. "Go take a shower first while I get your clothes ready" She ordered her again and Akane stepped out of the room.

* * *

Akane entered the room again wearing a mini bath robe and a towel wrapped around her head.

"I placed your clothes in the dressing room" Mitsuki pointed the closed-curtained corner of the room as she fixes the make-up table.

Akane went in the dressing room and changed into her clothes. Moments later she opened the curtain and Mitsuki was impressed of her work.

She was wearing light blue tube mini dress with a brown belt around small waist, flesh colored strappy wedge, and a light brown fedora hat with a ribbon around it and a pink carnation on the side.

"I love it!" Akane exclaimed as she twirls around and around.

"I know" Mitsuki said haughtily as she looks at her perfectly manicured and colorful nails. "Now let's get your hair and make-up done before I change my mind on letting you go with that bastard block of ice"

"He's not a block of ice Mitsuki"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes and brushed her platinum blonde hair.

"Wow! This place is so nice!"

* * *

She gazed at the big gate of the school; their sign was written in different colors and decorated with a lot of balloon making it look very welcoming. The entrance was already packed with a lot of visitors entering the school; it seems like a fun event.

"Don't go too far or I might loose you" He stated as he pushes his frameless glasses.

She turned to him, "Then if you don't want to lose me, then go get a leash on me" she said sarcastically.

He said calmly. "I would do that but I don't want to make a scene"

"Then you better pick up your pace because I won't wait for you" She skipped her way to the entrance.

"Oi! Come back here!" He shouted and ran after her.

"Wow! What a cute kitty!" She exclaimed as she admires a stuffed black cat with a blue flower on its left ear. "Reisi win that for me please!"

He scoffed. "Why don't you win it yourself?"

"It should be guys who should win prizes for girls" She whined childishly.

"Who gave you that idea?" He raised a brow.

She leaned into him and jabbed a finger on his chest. "Listen buster! You better win that for me or I'll shut down the system of SCEPTER4"

He felt like he was being blackmailed, which he was for a stupid toy. "Fine!"

The boy managing the booth greeted him. "Well hello sir! Would y—"

"Shut up and let me play" He said coldly as he puts the money on the counter.

The boy immediately obeyed him and gave him three balls. "Just hit th—"

"I know, I know I just need to knock down all of the cans and that's it" He narrows his eyes on the cans.

He aimed at the bottom cans and threw a fast ball, which suddenly disappeared and repapered as it hit knock down all of the cans.

"Wow! That was amazing Reisi!" Akane clapped cheerfully. "SCEPTER4 is safe don't worry"

He sneered. "Here is your stupid prize and let's go" He handed her the stuffed toy and she snuggles.

She smiles. "Thank you Munakata"

He looks away, blushing. "Whatever"

* * *

She tugs his sleeve. "Reisi I'm hungry!"

He sighed. "You're hungry already? We haven't even went through the whole school yet and now you're hungry"

_*Grumbles*_

She giggled. "Looks like I'm not the only hungry around here"

He blushed. "Shut up!"

"Oh look!" She pointed at the post posted on the bulletin board.

It was a maid café poster filled with pictures of food and words written in girly pink handwritings.

"They have a free sweets buffet!" She tugs his sleeves again. "Let's go to this place!" She exclaimed.

He reads the poster. "Are you sure you want to go there? Because th—"

"No time for that!" She drags him to the maid café. "We better go there before all of the sweets are gone! So pick up your pace lazy ass"

"Didn't you read the sign completely?" He almost tripped at the stairs but luckily he was able to retain his balance.

"I don't care as long as I get my unlimited sweets!"

* * *

"Eh? What do you mean couples only?"

"Yes ma'am the free sweets buffet are only for couples" The maid stated.

She whispered to Reisi. "I guess we'll just look for another place to eat"

She started walking pass him but he pulled her arm as she stops. "You said you want to get your unlimited sweets right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you better do this for your sweets" He held her hand tightly and made their way back to the maids café.

"Excuse me miss but we would like to have the unlimited sweets buffet please" He held up their intertwined hands as he glanced at Akane looking like she was about to puke.

"Of course! Anything for a lovely couple" The maid giggled as they lead them to their table.

"You better play along so that we won't get caught" He whispered to her.

She turned her face away. "I know! But I'm only doing this for the unlimited sweets"

"Here you are sir! The lovers' chair this is where the two of you will stay as you enjoy your unlimited sweets" The maid giggled again.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She took out fluffy looking handcuffs and cuffed Reisi and Akane together. "While you enjoy the buffet you are not allowed to leave each other's sides when you are inside the cafe"

She was okay with the holding hands for a few seconds but she couldn't handle the cuffs thing. "Are all these things necessary?"

"Of course! Unless you aren't couples you won't be able to get the buffet" The maid smiled.

"Of course we're together! Right honey?" She said sweetly but Reisi felt like he was stabbed with needles.

"Yeah"

"Alright! Please enjoy your unlimited sweets!" The maid exclaimed and she skips away.

He turned to her. "Honey huh?"

"Shut up!" She hissed with her cheeks turning red. "I'm doing thi—"

"For the sweets, I know, I know" He sat down comfortable on the small sofa and actually pulling her down the sofa as well because of the short hand cuffs.

"Well then let's get eating!" She took her spoon and started tasting every single dish on the table.

"You eat too much sweets you know" He said coldly as he sips of his coffee.

She swallowed, "I need sweets to keep my brain working" she shoves another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "How about you?" she pointed at him with her long spoon.

He placed his cup on his lap. "What about me?"

"Well—" She stated. "You're not touching your strawberry short cake" She pointed. "Do you hate strawberries?"

"It's not that I don't hate strawberries" He leaned back. "I just don't like sweets"

"You what?!" She gasped. "How could you not like sweets?" She thinks he's gone mad or something.

He shrugs. "I don't know, I just don't like it"

The answer wasn't enough for her. "Then why don't you try some?" She pointed at their table, which was filled with different kinds of sweets.

He rejects her offer. "I rather not"

She whined. "Why not?"

She felt like he was lying.

"What's with you and sweets?" He raised a brow; she seems really childish about it.

"Well eating sweets is my life" She though he already knew from the start.

He looked at her; she doesn't seem like it because of her body. "I can see that" Nope he doesn't.

He's already irritating her. "Why don't you just try something already?"

"Alright, in one condition" He smirks.

She sensed something wrong. "And what is that condition?"

He leans towards her. "You have to feed me"

She feel like she's about to vomit in his face. "I rather not"

"Then I'll just tell them that we're not a couple and I might even ban you from eating sweet in the headquarters" He out on a playful yet devious smirk.

She really hates him. "Fine!"

She took a slice of strawberry shortcake; she got a small piece of it on her fork and pointed it to Munakata.

"You didn't say 'say ah' yet" He said playfully.

She rolls her eyes. "Say ah Reisi" She said sweetly, she felt she's going to regret this right after everything.

He eats the cheesecake. "I can't seem to taste it" He dully. "Can I have another?"

She's really going to punch him right after this day. "Do I still have to feed you?"

"Of course"

She continued feeding him until he was satisfied, which gave a lot of attention to the café making the girls giggle and guys groaning.

"So how is it?" She hopes that he's satisfied with the embarrassment that he made her do.

He said casually. "It's edible"

She thinks he's mocking her. "Whatever! As long as you won't make me do it again"

"Well that I'm not sure of" He chuckled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So what are we doing here again?"

He almost tripped on the uneven pavement of the hill because it was dark.

"I want to show you something" She was already ahead.

"Can you just wait for me" He tried to keep up.

She turned; he's really slow like a sloth. "Can you at least walk a bit faster?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He hissed. "I would if I could only see" He is already half-way towards her.

"Then bear with it!" She watched him carefully taking a step in the dim lighted path.

"So what is this thing that you wanted me to see?" He was panting as he reaches her.

"This" She pointed at the view of Shizume City, its bright lights in different colors in the horizon.

He was amazed with the beauty. "What a magnificent view" He said softly.

"It's not just that" She stated as she pointed at the sky.

The sky was filled with stars which looked like a reflection of the city lights with the moon perfectly big and round.

He was amazed with all of this. "This is magnificent"

She sits down under a tree. "This is my sacred haven" She leans back on the tree trunk.

"Do people know about this place?" He asked and sits beside her.

She shakes her head. "So far it's just you and me who knows this place"

"Then why did you bring me here?" He stared at the sky, watching the shooting and twinkling stars.

She shrugs. "I though you just need some place to relax" She hugs her legs; it's her fault for not asking for a jacket from Mitsuki.

"Well thanks for that—" He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "But next time bring your jacket, its cold here"

She blushed. "Thanks" She said softly and snuggles his warm jacket, which smells so nice because of his masculine perfume making her mesmerized.

* * *

They both watched the view in silence, which seems to make them feel a bit awkward.

He cleared his throat. "Out of curiosity, why do you use a rapier instead of a saber? A saber is much better than the rapier that you're using"

"Well that's a random question" She said sarcastically. "Well that rapier that I'm using is my father's, he was a former member of SCEPTER4 twenty years ago, and my mom gave it to me after my father's death" She felt like her eyes are starting to become teary but she tried not to.

"Minamoto Watanabe" He stated her father's name. "I heard his name before but I never thought that he was your father"

She scoffed. "Well you better believe it dumb ass"

He rolls his eyes. "What happened to your father anyway? —" He felt like he's making her feel uncomfortable with his question. "If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind" She stated, "My father and mother were members of SCEPTER4, who were under the rule of the former King Takauji, they were battling with Usagi against the Silver Clan. My father was killed during that time because he shielded the former King from the blow of the Silver Clan making him a hero to his Clansmen but not to his King—"

He got bother on what she just said. "Then what happened?"

She continued. "On the day of his funeral my mother, members from SCEPTER4, and Usagi were there except for their Blue King. My mother got really depressed for many years and she committed suicide after she gave me my father's rapier on my high school graduation." She wiped the tears going down her eyes.

He finally knew why she never liked using sabers. "I'm sorry for asking" He patted her shoulder lightly.

"Its nothing—" She smiled, she never needed anyone's sympathy. "I know my parents are happily together in heaven"

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

She exclaimed. "What th—"

He said sharply. "Just shut up and let me hold you like this"

They sat there in the silence and the coldness of the night, feeling peaceful and relieved.

"Hey Reisi" She said softly. "I know you're only did this to comfort me and stuff so I want t—"

She looked at him and realized that he was already asleep.

"What the hell!?" She pushed him away, making him hit the soft grass.

He said furiously. "What was that for?"

She threw his jacket to his face. "That is for sleeping on me"

He groaned in frustration, "Well I'm sorry for being sleepy!" He stood up and brushed of the dirt on his clothes.

"Whatever!" She stood up and crossed her arms at her chest. "Now take me home!" She commanded.

"Whatever you royal pain in the ass" He mocked her as he passed by her and slowly makes his way down the dim-lighted path down the hill.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home" She turned her face away from him.

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever I'm leaving" he turned and made his way to the elevator but he felt something tugging his sleeve. He turned. "What do you want?"

She tried not to stutter. "You haven't said good bye yet"

He raised a brow. "Is that even necessary?"

She bit her lip, she felt a bit hurt. "Never mind—" She let go of his sleeve. "Good night"

She the unlocked door to her unit and opened it but he halted her before she could even go inside.

She turned to him. "What do you want?"

He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Akane"

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **Kyah! Reisi kissed Akane! *cough cough* Anyways, how is the 3rd chapter? I got really confused with the events now because I get inspired in writing the other chapters for Give Me A Break *sigh* I really need help. So I had an idea to make me think clearly for the next chapters, I would like to make a simple request to you guys. Please help me reach at least 10 reviews per chapter so that it can motivate me to write more and be inspired by your words of wisdoms, I would be happy to have you do that for me.

Please don't forget to leave a review *smiles*


	4. Confusion

**A/N: **Another chapter, another headache. So this is the time when the main point will be some what revealed and thought of deeply. So please enjoy *smiles*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K/K Project just the OC

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

_**Chapter 4: **_Confusion

* * *

"No Akane, no it can't be!" She scolded her self in front of the mirror. "You don't like that block of ice!"

She couldn't think properly because of what happened when Reisi brought her home to her unit and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which is making her feel sick in remembering it.

She took out a sigh. "As long as no body would know about this crazy shit, everything is going to be alright—" She doubted. "Or maybe not"

Now she feels really weird and confused at the same time.

She headed back to her bedroom and saw the stuffed cat that Reisi won for her; well actually she blackmailed him to make him win it for her, sitting on top of her bed making her more annoyed.

"I need some fresh air" She took her jacket and left her unit.

* * *

She walked around the streets of Shizume City on a Sunday morning feeling good about it because it's her day off, which means no work and no Munakata. She strolled around and passed by an alley, she heard a loud _'thud!' _and muffled shouts. She went inside the alley and saw two tough gangsters beating up a kid on the floor.

"Hey you two idiots!" She insulted them and made them turn to her. "Go pick on someone your own size"

One gangster said. "Well, well looks like we have a cocky bitch over here"

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson also like this kid here" He cracked his knuckles and made his way towards Akane.

She stood there quietly as one guy runs and aims to punch her face. She easily ducked it and successfully punching his face, making him hit the concrete floor.

"Next?" She smirked as she looks at the other guy.

He gritted his teeth. "You son of a bitch!" He took a metal crow bar from the side of the dumpster and tried to hit her.

She gracefully dodged every single blow that the thug made. After attempting to hit her, but misses, he started panting due to exhaustion.

She smirked. "My turn"

She punched him at the side, kicking him in the stomach and beat the shit out of him and his companion.

After finishing them off, she made her way to check on the kid that they were beating up earlier.

She pokes the seemingly unconscious body, "Hey kid, are you alright?" she turned his body and recognized his face.

It was Yata, the monkey that he caught weeks ago but released by that bastard Reisi. His body was completely bruised up and blood started dripping from his mouth. To her, her injuries to him were far worst that the ones he got from the two thugs.

"Well, is this a surprise?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked liked he saw a monster through the sight of her.

"It's you again!" He felt like it was the worst day of his life.

She said proudly. "The one and only, and the name is Akane, boy—" She stood up and looked down on him. "You're supposed to be thanking me by now"

He hissed. "I rather be killed here than thank a bitch like you"

She sounded hurt, which she is not. "I saved you from being beaten up to death and the way you returned it is by calling me a bitch? That hurts you know, Yata"

He felt disgusted after hearing his name from her lips. "Whatever!"

He tried to stand up but he easily stumbled back down. "Shit!"

"Need help?" She handed him her hand.

He slapped it away. "Get away from me"

"Alright—" She turned and slowly walked away. "Have fun crawling back to your place"

"Wait!" She stopped and turned.

She smirked. "Yes?"

"Can you help me walk?" He bit his lip, he felt like regretting what he just said.

* * *

"I said hold still!" She tried to put on a band aid on his cheek but he kept on pushing it away.

"No! I said I'm fine already!"

She sighed, "Fine! —" she gave up. "At least take out your beanie so that I can check if you have any bruises or any injury there" She yanked the beanie off of his head and revealed his spiky, brushed-down chestnut colored hair.

"Seems like you don't have any bruise" She inspected his forehead and around his whole head.

"Ouch!"

She stood up. "I'll just get some ice in the convenient store"

He shouted. "Hey don't leave me!"

She doesn't like shouting people shouting at her, so she just ignored him and entered the nearest convenient store.

"Took you long enough" Yata complained with his hands crossed at his chest.

She sighed; he is such an annoying boy. "Pardon me for being too slow" She said sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever" He ordered. "Just put the ice on my head already"

Her eye twitched. _'Did he just ordered me around!?'_

Instead of gently putting the ice bag on his head, she slammed it on his head and made him cry out in pain.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"That's for ordering me around, boy" She couldn't let herself be belittled by anyone, except for Reisi because she had to follow him no matter what, mostly towards a little kid like Yata.

He hissed. "Then stop hurting me already!"

She looks down on him. "You should be thankful that I saved your life you bastard"

He scoffed. "Thankful? Don't make me laugh bitch! I rather die than let you save me"

"Is that so?" She turned her back against him. "Then I'll be on my way now"

"Hey wait up!" He tried to stand up but he fell down the ground.

"Need help?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes please" He looked at her with his sorry look.

She sighed in frustration and pulled the boy up as she helps him sit back down on the bench.

"I thought you rather die than let some bitch like me to help you?" She raised a brow.

"I don't have anyone to call okay!"

"No one? How about HOMRA?" She didn't understand why he didn't even contact his Clansmen, even though he has his phone.

"HOMRA is too busy right now" He stated.

"Doing what? —" She eyed the boy. "Taking drugs, gambling, hacking, stealing, raping, and killing?" She asked questions to gather some information from him, there she goes again.

He said furiously. "We don't do those kind of stuff! —"

Her face flushed. "Then what?"

"Protecting the Red King, what else?" He looked at her expression; he was surprised the she didn't know anything about the so called "Feud of the Kings"

"What do you mean?" She got lost on what he said.

He laughed in a mocking way at her. "You don't know?"

She got embarrassed but she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No I don't know" She said softly.

He looked at her broken and confused face. "Some King you got there SCEPTER4, he didn't tell you that you're going to go to war"

War? Reisi never said anything about it to her. "He never said anything to me"

She thought she was an important piece in his chess board in order to make a utopia of Shizume city.

"Just so that you'd know—" He smirks. "We are going to have the 'Feud of the Kings'"

She was shocked; Reisi never mentioned anything about a feud. "You're lying" Or is he?

"I know you have the ability to know if the person is telling the truth or not—" He leaned towards her. "Tell me if I'm lying or not"

She stared at his hazel eyes, trying to find a lie. "No, no you're not lying"

He smirked. "I knew you were going to say that"

She was confused; her mind is starting to become unstable like its being flushed down the toilet.

"I always thought that he would tell all these things. But I was wrong, I thought I knew everything" She sat down next to the scowling boy.

"I thought he trusts me"

He felt pity for her; he doesn't like it when he's seeing girls like that.

He shrugs. "Maybe he's just using you"

"He would never do that!" She bit her lip, he wouldn't or would he?

"Look—" He tried to give her his sympathy. "As much as I don't want to offend you, well I kinda do, but this King of yours is using you and he doesn't even trust you"

She tried to convince herself that he is just playing with her thoughts but it all felt like he saying the truth.

He leaned. "If you don't want to hear the truth from me, then go ask your boss"

"Maybe you're right kid"

He nods. "You finally understand"

She laughs. "As much I hate to say it but—" She turned to him. "I kind of like you kid"

He feels like they don't hate each other as much as before. "Why so?"

"Well" She stated. "You're really honest and I like that about you" She smiles.

He blushes. "Don't be ridiculous"

She shakes her head. "Nope I'm actually telling the truth" Yes she was.

* * *

They got to get close with each other, listening to each other's stories and slowly taking away the hatred they seem to have towards each other.

"And that is how I won our baseball tournament in high school" He said proudly as he finishes his third story and his can of fruit juice.

She giggles. "Seems like you're a gamesome boy"

He is actually. "You can say that again" He shoots the empty can in the trash can and it shoots. "So tell me how is it being in SCEPTER4?"

She looked at her half-empty-half-full can of fruit juice. "It kinda feels a bit lonely actually" She takes a sip from the can.

He raises a brow. "Lonely?" He laughs.

"The Clansmen of mine and I are close but you feel like there is tension between you and them. You call each other a part of a family but I think they don't, they take things too much" She finishes the contents of her juice and throws it in the bin.

"That's boring" He turns to her. "What kind of Clan do you have? You treat everything like it's a business"

She agrees. "You got that one right, not bad for a kid"

"Stop calling me a kid! I'm already nineteen years old"

She giggles. "Alright Yata"

"So why did you save me earlier?"

She said sarcastically. "Well it's my day off so it's not my problem if it's HOMRA or a civilian"

"Okay… How about the real truth?"

She shrugs. "Well I am willing to help anyone in need—"

"Even HOMRA?"

She nods. "Yeah, even to HOMRA" She looked the sky and noticed it was already getting dark.

"I have to go already" She stands up.

"Yeah sure"

"How about you?"

He smiles. "I can manage"

She sighs. "Alright, I'm gonna go ahead. Bye Yata"

He called her out. "Akane!"

She turns. "Yeah?"

"If you ever needed a family—" He pauses, no already sees her like a friend he already trust her. "You're always welcome in HOMRA"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

"Akane, the King wanted to see you"

Akane stood up from her chair and went in front of her desk.

"What does his majesty want Seri?" She placed one hand on her hip.

Seri stood there straight and with authority. "He wants you to go to the conference room and accompany him in the meeting with the Prime Minister"

She smirks. "Why didn't he ask for you even though you're the Lieutenant?"

Seri could feel that she was being mocked by Akane but ignored it. "Because it's his order so just go already"

She shrugs as she passes by her; she has no other choice but to follow.

She walked down the big halls of the SCEPTER4 and stopped by the conference room. She was about to knock but she heard the muffled voice of the Prime Minister; she pressed her ear against the wooden double door and listened.

"So where is that great Clansman of yours?" The Prime Minister rested his chin on his interlocked hands.

Munakata got humiliated for making the Prime Minister wait; he should've personally brought her to the conference room. "She's on her way; let's just wait for her for a while"

"You said this girl is the strongest member in SCEPTER4 right?"

"Yes I did"

Akane blushed; she never knew that Munakata would consider her the strongest in the whole Clan.

"So she's your queen in the chess board? Because she seems important" He looked at Reisi from the other end of the long table.

He smirked. "She's merely a pawn to me—"

Her face flushed, _'A pawn? How could he think of me as a pawn even though he said I am the best?'_

"She is also very easy to manipulate"

'_Yata was right about Reisi'_

The Prime Minister chuckled. "It seems like she easily bows down before you, for a second there I thought that you actually like the girl"

He scoffed. "Me? Liking her? How could I like a girl like her? It seems impossible for a King like me to like a girl who is obsessed with information"

"I am not obsessed with information" She whispered loudly to herself.

"Isn't she supposed to be here already? It's already getting late" The Prime Minister sighed as he looks at his watch.

Reisi stood up, "I'll go and get her" he made his way towards the door but before he could reach for the handles, he heard a knock the door.

He opened it and it was Akane with a scowling face.

He gave her a cold glare, but this time it didn't give her any chills. "You're l—"

She said sharply. "Late. I know, I know" She bumped him in the shoulders as she passes by him.

"Forgive me sir for being late" She bowed respectfully to the Prime Minister.

He wipes his forehead with his hankie. "It's alright, as long you're here we can start the meeting"

Reisi went back to his seat and Akane stood behind him.

"I have received word that there is a feud between SCEPTER4 and HOMRA again—" He stated. "And I heard it was _you_ who declared the feud, is it true Munakata?"

Akane's face flushed. _'How could he do this? I thought he never wanted to fight'_

He pushed back his glasses. "Yes I did, because the Red King wouldn't listen if you go through negotiation"

The Prime Minister exclaimed. "But you know this will cause a great destruction in Shizume City!"

"Sir you don't understand—" He smirks. "This is for _our_ dream to have a utopia" Or his own utopia not theirs.

The Prime Minister paused, "You may have a good point" he taps his chin with his index finger.

"Excuse me sir" Akane interrupted. "I'm sorry for the interruption. But I suggest that we should proceed with code Blue Cross, let the civilians stay in their residence until the feud is over"

They both nodded.

"I agree on what Miss Watanabe suggested"

* * *

Reisi stood up from his seat. "Then we shall end the meeting here, I will just send you the documents for Blue Cross"

The Prime Minister stood up also. "Then is a pleasure working with you Munakata" He walked towards Reisi and shook his hand.

Akane opened the door for the Prime Minister with her head down.

"I'll be going ahead then" The Prime Minister left the room with Akane trailing behind.

"Akane I need to talk to you for a while"

She stopped and turned to him. "What is it sir?"

He slammed the door behind her leaving the both of them in the big conference room.

"Why were you late?"

She bowed. "I'm sorry sir but I was filing the paper works you gave me" She said with the hint of sarcasm.

He crossed his arms. "Last time I made you do a lot of errands you were never late for any meeting"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry but I was actually gathering information, you know because how obsessed I am with information"

"Whatever" He took a seat at the head of the table. "I have something for you to do—"

She retorts him. "Like there isn't something you that you don't make me do"

He continues. "I need you to locate every member of HOMRA right this instant"

"Is that all?" She turned and faced the door. "Then I'll be on my way now"

She pulled the door open but Reisi pushed it as he corners her.

"What do you do want now?"

He leans towards her ear, "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weirdly" he whispered in her ear.

She tries to push him but he pinned her arms to the door. "Let me go!"

She tried to struggled but he gripped harder, "Just answer me already!" he looked at her in the eye.

"You're asking why I'm like this. I'm always like this you idiot!" She laughed darkly.

He muttered. "Did I do anything to offend you?" He looked at her with those worried eyes of his.

She paused as she looks at him in the eye; it was all an act of his.

"Next time don't let anyone hear your conversation from outside the room" She pushed him with all of her force, making him fall on the carpeted floor.

She left the conference room and stormed her way through the hallways.

"She heard everything"

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **I just realized that I didn't have any fluff in the stor... Or do I? The whole sweet act of Reisi was actually just an act of his to make her do anything for him. How could he? What will happen to our heroine? Just wait for the next chapter *smiles*

Please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you


	5. Alcohol

**A/N: **Can't think of anything to write lately because I have research papers and it's sucking the life out of my brain. Please enjoy this filler-scene I made.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K/K Project because it is too awesome for me, I just own the most awesome OC ever (Well she is awesome for me).

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

_**Chapter 5: **__Alcohol_

* * *

"So what happened here?"

She asked the one closest to her as he rushes to her side.

It was Himori, "The Ambassador of China was on the helicopter on the way to Shizume City but his helicopter crash landed here in this open lot" he gave her the information that was gather about the incident.

She takes the papers and scans it, "Seems like there wasn't any survivors, witnesses or suspects" she handed back the papers to him.

She went over the yellow barrier tapes as she goes closer to the helicopter, which the Ambassador of China was riding on during the incident.

She put on her rubber gloves and starts inspecting every exterior and interior of the helicopter.

"This was done by terrorists" She concluded. "The right wing of the helicopter was destroyed by a SMAW, Recoilless Rifle, RPG-7 or a reloadable rocket launcher which cause a massive damage on the helicopter, causing it to crash and explode with the pilot, the official security guards and the Ambassador of China"

They were all impressed.

"How did you know that?" Saruhiko asked. "And why would terrorists take down the helicopter even though the city has no affairs with China?"

She clarifies her conclusion. "The Ambassador of China was assigned to bring a very important document to the Prime Minister, which states a friendly union of China and Japan plus supplying us with resources and giving them something in return also. But these terrorist doesn't like any commitment with any other countries so they planned to sabotage the union with explosion, making the union break and declare war with another country. Since they aren't the negotiating-type of people, they rather use guns and explosives to finish the job"

"Do you have any ideas where the terrorist would be?"

She pauses and thinks. "Look at the sky—" She pointed. "The smoke trails are still a bit visible until now. There are two trails visible here, one is from the helicopter and one is from a roof top of the building only two blocks away from this area. I suggest that we follow the trail and we might gather clues about the crime scene here"

She led her comrades to the roof top where the missile was shot that took down the helicopter.

"Captain!" One of her Clansmen called, it felt good for her being called captain in their investigation.

She walked towards him. "What do you got here?"

"I found the rocket launcher and you were right it was a SMAW, Recoilless Rifle, RPG-7"

"Excellent" She patted his shoulder. "Well then I'll be taking it from here"

The boy saluted and ran off to the others.

She inspected the rocket launcher and noticed there was a splatter of green paint on the handle and engravings of the insignia of the Green Clan on the sides of the rocket launcher.

"As I thought" She whispered loudly as a smirk curls on her lips.

"Captain look out!"

She jumped to the side with the heavy contraption in her embrace.

She saw a green ninja armed with a lot of firearms and explosives strapped around his waist and over his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't one of the Green Clan" She smirked. "Haven't seen any of you guys in a while"

The masked ninja did not reply.

"I guess you won't admit that you were the ones who killed the Ambassador of China yet, isn't that right?" She stated as she mocks him in a way.

"All hail the Green King!"

He cried out as he slashes his katana to her. She ducks and jumps over him and throwing the rocket launcher to the side, she draws out her rapier and points at the masked man.

"Let's see what you got" She taunted.

They both ran towards each other and their blades clash. They fought with no mercy but she sensed that man she was fighting with was plotting something devious. She pushes him away and turned to her comrades.

"Draw out your swords and keep your guard up" She commanded.

They drew out their sabers and huddled close to one another.

Suddenly iron claws started appearing from down below and more green ninjas appeared, ready to strike.

They all surrounded them as more of them appear.

"Everyone don't let me down now"

They position their blades in front of them and said it together. _"We will advance with sword in hand! For our cause is pure!"_

The color blue flashed in front of their eyes as the blue flames starts coming from their bodies.

Same goes for the enemy, their auras slowly appeared as well as on their weapons.

Both parties charged as they battle each other to death, the clashing on their blades, the sounds of gun fire and bomb explosion.

The colors of blue and green mixed together, making them both bleed out crimson red.

"Seems like I under estimated you Greens" She smirked as she attempts to strike the ninja's side with her sword.

He blocks it with his katana. "You have no match against us little girl" He pushes her and jumps to the air as he successfully kicks her cheek, making her crash to the ground.

"Shit" She picked herself up from the floor and wiped the blood coming from her mouth. "Is that all that you got?"

"What a cocky girl you are" He charges and aims his blade on her head.

She tilted her head to the side, avoiding the blade, but as she avoids it her hair her hair was cut.

Her eyes widened as she sees her hair fall and be blown away by the wind.

She was mad — no she was furious, she had always been careful with her hair because it took her a very long time to let it grow back to normal but now she sees on side of her hair was cut.

She strikes the enemy with her sharp blade leaving cuts and wounds on his body. She kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and continuously beat him up until he became unconscious.

She took out her hair ties and revealed her unevenly cut hair, one said of her hair is long while the other side was completely uneven.

She charged herself to help her other Clansmen take down Greens as she beats the living out of them.

After a long battle of the green and blue, SCEPTER4 was able to become victorious with a few men injured in the fight.

* * *

"You did well today Watanabe"

She didn't need to turn because she can already recognize his voice, it was Munakata.

"Well thanks but I don't need your compliments" She shoves a spoonful of chocolate cake in her mouth.

"Don't you have any manners? You're suppose to face the ones you're talking to"

She rolls her eyes, he is such a stick in a mud, and she turns her office chair around to face him.

"Happy?"

His noticed something different about her. "What happened to your hair?"

She shoves another spoonful into her mouth, not wanting to remember what the bastard ninja did to her. "My hair got cut in the fight so I went to a parlor and got it fixed"

Her hair long straight hair became fringe, layered and wavy. Her bangs were swept to the side and some of her hair curled inwards as it touches her cheeks.

"Well it's nice" He does like her new hairstyle. "I like it"

She ignores his compliment. "So what do you need?"

He pushed his glasses back. "I just need a full report about the helicopter crash case earlier"

She finishes the cake and fires up her computer. "I'll just give it to you in your office in a while"

He turns his back to her, "I'll be expecting that" he walks away.

* * *

"I feel like I want to drown myself in alcohol for some weird reason"

Akane said through the phone as she finishes her third bucket ofvanilla ice cream.

Mitsuki laughed through the phone._ "Isn't the ice cream enough for you already?"_

"Sadly no" She replies gloomily.

"_Cheer up Akane!" _She pauses. _"I know this place where you can get the best alcohol!"_

She puts the empty bucket of ice cream to the side. "Really?"

The shine of little hope sparkled in her eyes.

"_I'll just send you the address" _

**Few moments later…**

Akane heard her phone rang as she receives a text message from Mitsuki; she opened it with joy and was shocked with the address written.

_To: Watanabe Akane_

_XXX Street, HOMRA _

_From: Akiyama Mitsuki_

When she saw the name "HOMRA" the only thing that came to her head is fire, never ending burning flames.

She brushed her thoughts away; "I'm doing this for the alcohol!" she threw her phone on the sofa and headed for the shower.

* * *

"I guess this is the place" She double checks the address given to her and she looks at the sign above the foreign looking bar saying "HOMRA"

It took SCEPTER4 a long time to track them down but their actually staying in a very obvious place which is only a few block away from her unit.

She took a deep breathe and entered the bar.

She was amazed at the western style of bar as the place is mostly made out of wood and classy looking interior.

'_I can't believe HOMRA would stay in a flammable place like this' _She thought humorously.

She took a seat on the bar and looks at the man with his back turned against her.

"Excuse me" She muttered.

He turns. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are not wel—" He pauses; he noticed it wasn't the girl that usually comes to his precious bar just to wretch it.

"I'm sorry, are you closed?" She felt embarrassed as the bartender looks at her weirdly.

He looks at the classy looking girl; her platinum blonde hair was untied and brushed properly, her make-up was properly put on, her black and white cocktail dress fitted her perfectly, and some expensive jewelry on her.

He snaps out, "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" he rubs the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Welcome to HOMRA" He flashed a charming smile at her. "What can I get you?"

"I need whisky right now" She pouts and circles her finger on the counter.

He chuckles. "You don't look like the type of person who drinks"

She exclaims. "I'm already twenty four!"

"Alright sweet cheeks" He winks as he prepares her drink.

"I may seem like the type of person who doesn't drink but I assure you that I drink more than you can imagine" She stated as she takes a sip of her drink.

"You seem very interesting there young lady" He lights a cigarette and takes a drag.

She fans the smoke away from her face. "You're not so bad yourself, bartender" She drinks the whole contents of her glass and asks for another one.

"You better slowly down on your drinks there" He fills her glass.

She grins, "Why? Are you planning to seduce me when I'm drunk?" she looks at him through her glass.

He shrugs. "Maybe"

"Too bad because it might take a while" She drinks it all down till the last drop and asks for another one. "Let me guess, I'm not the only heavy drinker you have here in your bar"

His face flushed, the memory of the walking-mess that comes slamming through the doors of his bar comes crawling back into his head.

She looks at his flushed face. "As I thought"

He takes a drag, "Well she is worse than you" he took a clean rag and starts cleaning the wineglasses.

"Sounds like a challenge" She takes a sip, feeling lightened up through their conversation.

"She doesn't even pay me for her drinks" He said furiously.

"Sounds bad"

"It's the worst!"

She downs her third glass. "Well then bartender, you got a girl with a high-paying job here so you're in luck"

"I can see it from the way you dress—" He leans to her side. "And the way you smell too" His hot breathe made her shiver down her spine.

"You're a bit too close bartender" She jabbed a finger on his chest and lightly pushes him back.

"The name is Izumo Kusanagi" He winks.

"Akane Watanabe" She stretches her hand for a shake.

But instead of a hand shake from him, he kissed her hand sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Akane" He said enticingly with his charms.

She pulled her hand away. "It's nice to meet you also but you don't need to be too sweet"

"But that is how I act towards my beautiful customers" He placed his cigarette on the ash tray and let out a fog of smoke on top of their head.

She stands up and places a big amount of cash on the table.

"I hope this will cover everything"

He counts the cash, "But you gave too much" he thinks that she didn't count it properly or because he didn't tell her the exact amount that she has to pay.

She smirks. "That's your tip Izumo"

She turns and heads for the door.

She stops halfway and turns to him for the last time. "By the way I love the alcohol here" She smiles.

"Well I only give the best" He said proudly.

She giggles. "I'll come back again soon"

"I'll be expecting that" He watches her turn away and walk out of his bar.

* * *

On her way to her condominium she noticed that she had multiple text messages from Munakata, seems like he was looking for her.

* * *

"Oi Izumo!" Yata shouted as he bursts though the door, like what he does everyday.

Izumo took out a long sigh, "What is it Yata?"

He drops his skateboard on the floor as he sits down on the couch, "I saw a fine-looking girl going out of the bar earlier" he grins at Izumo.

"She's just a customer of mine" He puts on a sheepish smile.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Yata seems interested.

"Watanabe Akane"

Yata's eyes widened, he remembered the girl who beat the shit out of him and the one who saved him from those thugs. "So what do you know about her?"

He sensed Yata's interest in the subject. "Well she loves alcohol, namely my alcohol, and she is rich"

"Anything else?" Yata asked with a smirk curling on his mouth.

He shrugs. "How about you? Seems like you know a lot about her"

He said casually. "I don't just know her but she knows me also"

"Interesting"

Yata told Izumo everything that he knows about Akane, from the time that he got beaten up by her until the time when she saved him. Izumo seemed to grow more interested towards her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

She asked the man standing in front of her unit.

He said sharply as he gives her a stony glare. "Finish playing around Akane?"

She can sense that she is going to be scolded for not being able to reply to his messages.

"Where have you been?" He crossed his arms at his chest.

She gulped. "I went out drinking"

He scoffs. "I guess you were enjoying alcohol with strangers again"

"Right you are!" She grins at him while he just remains with his usual poker face.

"I supposed you rather have that than work in SCEPTER4" He looks at her malicious face.

"Not really"

He's getting tired this, "I was about to ask you something but I totally forgot what it was" he passes by her. "I'm leaving"

She pouted. "You came here to ask me something but now you don't have anything to say?"

"Well I forgot" He pushes the down button on the elevator.

"Seems to me you're forgetting something also" She said as she places her hand on his shoulders.

"You're drunk" He leans back, he can smell the mix of whisky and mint from her breathe.

She grins, "Well I am" she whispers to him. "But I am not drunk to do this"

She pulled his collar and crashed their lips together.

He was stunned and confused, he thinks she's just doing this because she's drunk but he thought she never got drunk.

She pulled herself away as the elevator opened for him; she pushed him inside the elevator and grinned.

"Good night Munakata" She waved at him as the elevators closes in front of them.

* * *

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: ***sobs* I'm sorry for the lameness of my fanfic! My research paper really killed me and I have orals this week which is scary because I don't want to show how sadistic I am to my classmates and I don't want to talk in front of everyone in class. I'm sorry for that; I'm just stressed out this week because of school, which sucks. So any reviews anyone?

If you are wondering who is Izumo referring to is not Mitsuki but Akari from Creatoriginsane's fanfic Cancerous.


	6. Turn Around

**A/N: **I see that you guys were shocked at the ending of the previous chapter, eh? I've been doing Akane's side for a while already, so why not Reisi side for a change? Please enjoy another filler scene *smiles* Please don't forget to leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K/K Project just the OC

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

_**Chapter 6: **__Turn Around_

* * *

"What the hell was that for?!"

He punched the cold tiled wall of his shower room.

That moment kept on repeating and repeating in his head until now he can still feel her warm and soft lips.

He scolds himself. "Stop remembering it!"

He turned the shower off and grabbed his towel and robe; he put on his bath robe and went out of the bathroom while drying his hair.

In the silence of his house he can hear her voice calling his name out, he turned and realized it was just his imagination.

He couldn't get the feeling off of him.

He never felt anything like it before, it felt sensational and it gave him an ecstatic feeling inside making his heart beat faster and faster.

"What's wrong with me?" He sat down on his sofa as he turns on the television.

He closed his eyes.

He couldn't hear anything but her voice, which kept on ringing in his head. Her smell that sweet, spicy, and cool scent of her carnation perfume. Her warm touch that made his heart beat faster.

"_Reisi"_

He opened his eyes, it was her voice calling for him, he turned but no one was there.

"Seems to me like I'm having delusions now" He put on his glasses and continued drying his hair.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Akane greeted everyone in the room happily.

"You seem very happy this morning" Saruhiko said.

She grins, "I just had the best alcohol ever last night! —" she sat down on her chair. "Served by a handsome bartender"

He heard her giggle, which made gave him a bad mood. "Seems to me you enjoyed yourself last night"

"That's right!"

He slams his hands on her desk. "But why didn't you invite me?!"

She shrugs. "Maybe you were out with a girl last night"

His face suddenly became red; she might have figured him out. "How do you know about that stuff? — I mean I was out with a friend"

"No point in hiding it Saruhiko" She leans back on her chair. "Besides I was able to see you guys walking around lovingly in each other's arms last night while I was on my way to the pub I went into"

"Watanabe you're needed in the office again"

Seri interrupted.

She pouted. "What does he want now?"

* * *

"Can you explain to me what you did last night?"

He said furiously as he glares at the person standing in the middle.

"Well I went to a pub and had a lot of glasses of whisky"

"Not that!" He yelled.

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean then?"

He doesn't like playing games with her, nor does she. "Oh don't be stupid Akane!—"

"_Me? Stupid?" _She thought furiously in her head.

"Why did you yank my collar and kissed me last night?" He asked with a yell.

Her eyes widened, "I did not do anything like that!" she thinks he was having delusions.

"Of course!—" He gave himself a face palm. "You were drunk and you're going to say that you don't remember a thing last night"

"Are saying we did _it_?" She gulped.

He chocked on what she said. "Of course not!"

He gave out a sigh as he leans back on his chair. "Never mind, it's useless to ask questions about what happened last night since you were drunk of course"

"But how and why would I even kiss you?" She crossed her arms. "I don't even feel anything for you but now you're telling me I kissed you because I was drunk? Well excuse me but I never got drunk my whole life"

"Then why did you kiss me then?"

She felt her cheeks burning. "I don't remember kissing you last night or even anyone"

"Then explain to me this—" He stood up from his chair; he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "Explain to me this feeling Akane!"

She felt his chest beating faster and faster, just like hers. "I don't know!" She pulls her hand away.

He felt her warm hands again but as it was pulled away he felt cold.

"This is pointless" He sighed and made his way back to his chair.

She confessed. "Okay fine! I was drunk because I took more than my limit last night but I don't even remember you came to my unit or even kiss you for that matter"

"But it's still pointless to talk about it anymore"

"Does that mean I can go now?" She asked, their conversation was very disturbing and awkward for her.

"Yes you may go"

She did what he said and left him in his office alone.

* * *

"I can't think anymore"

He threw the folder on his desk and let out a deep sigh.

"I blame everything in the alcohol that she drank last night for making me feel weird this day"

He thinks he just needs to take it all out with tea.

He pressed a button on his desk. "Miss Awashima please get me some tea" He said through the intercom.

She replied. _"Yes sir!"_

**Few minutes later…**

"Sir I noticed you've been a bit troubled lately—" She places the tea cup on his desk. "Is everything alright sir?"

He takes a sip of his green tea. "It's nothing; I'm just stressed out lately"

"I see then—" She beams at him. "Sir, I also noticed that Miss Watanabe has been sent to your office multiple times already, is there something wrong with her?"

He shook his head. "Not much, I just needed to talk to her"

She bites her lip making a thin line. "Oh excuse me sir, I thought that you were having an interest on her"

"Well she is a very interesting person" He admits. "But I am only interested in her abilities not her personally"

She smiles. "I understand sir"

"What's with all of these questions anyway?" She seems suspicious to him.

"It's nothing sir, I am just curious that's all"

"Alright then off you go"

"Thank you sir" She bowed and made her way to the door.

"Oh Miss Awashima" He called.

She turned happily. "Yes sir?"

"Please make sure to look after Miss Watanabe and her actions also" He ordered.

She felt bitter but she didn't show it to him. "As you wish sir"

* * *

"_So how was the pub last night?"_

Mitsuki asked through her phone.

She exclaimed. "It was the best pub night I ever had!"

She chuckled from the other line. "I guess you didn't just enjoy the alcohol there, am I right Akane?"

She grins. "Of course! Who would enjoy their alcohol without that sweet talking bartender?"

"_But Shiki said that I can't go there anymore after my first visit because he got jealous of the bartender" _

They laughed. "That's boys for you Mitsuki"

"_Well then I got to talk to you later because I have a client"_

"Alright" She smiles. "I'll see you later in your unit"

She hangs up.

"Who was that?"

She turned and it was Seri, seems like she was listening the whole time.

"My friend, why?" She smirks.

Seri gave out a sigh. "I thought you were talking to some criminals or doing something against the law"

She scoffs. "Like talking about boy? Come on Seri that isn't a crime"

"What pub did you go to last night?" Seri asked sharply.

"What's with the question?" Akane raises a brow.

"Just answer me already"

She sighs. "I went bar hoping last night so I didn't keep track on their names"

She crosses her arms. "You just went there for alcohol?"

"Well duh? That's why you go to pubs you know"

She rolls her eyes. "What about the bartender you were talking about?"

She's getting tired of their question and answer already. "Just an attractive bartender that gives you good alcohol"

Seri became impatient. "Name?"

"God Seri! Stop asking those god damn questions, are you stalking me or something?" She passes by her.

Seri grabbed her arm. "It was an order so please understand Watanabe" She lets go.

She smirks. "Don't worry, you don't need to do it" She said and walks away.

* * *

"There is seriously something wrong with you"

Akane leaned towards Reisi's face.

"You're too close Miss Watanabe"

She pulls herself away but kept her scowling face.

"Why did you make Seri go detective on me?" She said sharply.

He pushed back his glasses. "Because I needed to keep an eye on you"

She feels disgusted. "Sounds like stalking to me"

"I made Miss Awashima do it because I need to monitor your actions to prevent you from doing any reckless things" He stated.

"Look—" She crossed her arms at her chest. "I know this is all about the kiss delusion thing that you had last night—"

"It's not a delusion!"

"But you don't need to involve other people in your problem, alright?"

He didn't reply.

She shrugs. "Okay since you don't have anything to say, I'll be going"

She turned and made her way to the door but stops halfway.

"I almost forgot" She turns. "I have a flight to Paris tomorrow morning"

"What?" He had a big question mark on his face. "What are you planning to do in Paris?"

"I have a business trip there" She seems like she hasn't told him about her part-time job— or is it really a part-time job? "I'm a model after all you know"

He looks at her from head to toe. "I can see that"

She nods. "So do you approve?"

"Approve what?" The big question mark appeared again.

"You're allowing me to fly all the way to Paris"

He pauses for a while and gives his approval.

"How long are you planning to stay there?"

She shrugs. "Maybe about three-days"

"Just don't do anything reckless there when you are in another country" He warned her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" She pulls the door open. "Are you going to miss me while I'm gone?"

"Maybe" He shrugs.

* * *

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **Another filler-scene has ended. I'm on a roll today! *cheers* I have a lot of ideas in my head and just had to write it all down already before it disappears tomorrow or later. So reviews anyone? Please?


	7. France

**A/N: **So anyone want to go to Paris, also known as the city of love? Please enjoy another filler-scene and please do not forget to leave a review. Or else I will not update *smiles*

Please excuse the French words I inserted there because I don't know how to speak in French.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K/K Project and Mitsuki, just the OC and other random names that popped up.

**Give Me A Break**

_**Chapter 7: **__France_

* * *

"What's with the luggage?"

Mitsuki asked as Akane drops her luggage and briefcases on her carpeted floor.

"I have a flight to Paris tomorrow morning" She grins. "And I want you to come with me"

Mitsuki raises a brow, "Why do you want me to come with you?" she crosses her arms. "You know I have a lot of work to do tomorrow"

"Fabien Leon needs me—" She took the bottle of wine on her coffee table and poured herself a glass. "He gave me a mission there"

She sat down next to her, "And that is?" she snatched the bottle and poured herself a glass as well.

Akane took a sip, "He wanted me to model some of his collection—" she sighed. "And track down a spy who is attempting to take down the French Mafia"

Mitsuki laughed. "Our mentor never changed"

"I heard he needs an assistant in his fashion show" She smirks.

Mitsuki smiles, she remembered him teaching her about fashion designing during her years in France with Akane. "So you want me to be his assistant?"

She nods, "Well he wants to see you also" she finishes her glass.

"Alright" Mitsuki stood up. "I'll start packing"

"Good!" Akane jumps up from her seat and skips he way to her baggage.

She pops open her brief case and revealed her wide collection of firearms.

"Whoa…" Mitsuki peered from the side. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Duh. It's for the spy" She loads a pistol and hears a _click. _"What else do you think I would do with this?"

She pouted. "How are you planning to go through security?"

She winks. "I have my ways"

She shrugs; it's Akane for god's sake. "Well I won't ask how you're doing it since I know you can get away with anything"

"Mitsuki I need you to do me a favor"

She said sarcastically. "Do you need parts for the bomb you're planning to make, enough to blow up the Eiffel Tower?"

She shakes her head; well that was not a bad idea. "No... I need you to dye my hair brown again"

She frowns. "Don't tell me you're planning to go back to that French heartbreaker you were ones before"

She laughs. "Right on!"

Mitsuki gave out a sigh. "Alright"

"Done!"

Mitsuki turned Akane to the mirror and revealed her new chocolate brown hair.

"Êtes-vous satisfait mademoiselle?" She spoke fluently with her French accent; she actually stayed longer in France than Akane.

"Oui" She said cutely.

"So from now on I'm going to call you Angelique Serge"

Akane added. "The French heartbreaker that you used to be with when we were part of the French mafia"

Mitsuki smiles. "Well I miss the old day"

She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess you should already pack your stuff while I fix my passport"

"Alright" Mitsuki headed for her closet but stops at the door, she turns. "How many identities do you really have Akane?"

She grins. "I have a lot, at least two per country"

"Fake identifications?"

She shook her head. "Official ones"

* * *

"Any reports on Ms. Watanabe's arrival in the airport?"

Reisi asked the people monitoring the surveillance cameras of the whole airport through his intercom.

"Negative sir" One clansman said.

He pushes another button on his intercom.

"Ms. Awashima, please bring me some tea in my office" He leaned back on his seat and let out a big sigh.

"This is very odd" He said to himself. "Watanabe should already be in the airport about now because I made sure of the official airport airplanes' entire flight schedule"

"But what if—" He pressed a button on his desk and opened a holographic screen in front of him. "Maybe she wasn't riding any public plane but a private owned plane"

He looked through the private owned plans registered in the airport's system and saw her name in the list.

He opened the flight schedules of the registered plane and revealed all of her flight schedules from the present and the ones planned next.

He noticed that she was scheduled to travel to every single country in the world and mostly the numbers of passengers in the plane are two.

"Seems like she isn't alone on her trip to Paris" He looks at the flight schedule to Paris. "I wonder who she's with at the moment"

He scans through her flight schedules then he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

He tapped a button and closed all of the holographic screens.

He said loud enough for the person knocking to hear. "Come in"

The door opened and it was Seri hold a tray with Munakata's tea.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" She placed the tea on his desk. "I noticed that you have asked for tea four times already" The concern for him is really visible in her face.

He let out a stressful sigh. "Seems to me like Ms. Watanabe hasn't arrived in the airport yet"

He checked his watched and it was already twenty minutes after Akane's flight departure.

Seri said confidently. "Sir, I suggest that we monitor the passenger's check-in in the airport so that we would know if she already checked in"

He taps his chin with his index finger. "Good suggestion Ms. Awashima"

She blushed. "Thank you sir"

He looks at the different names intently in the list but he didn't find her name.

"That's odd she's not in the list"

* * *

"What's with the smirk?"

Mitsuki noticed Akane smirking since she opened her PDA in the plane and in the car while they were on their way to the airport earlier.

"Someone opened my planes' flight schedule" She tapped a button on her PDA and puts it back in her bag.

Mitsuki scoffed. "Let me guess, it's that block of ice again?"

"Who else?" She laughs. "Seems like he's going to miss me"

Mitsuki said with disgust. "That's disgusting" Seems like she still hates him after he raided her fashion show. "Why are you still working for him?"

She shrugs. "I can't tell you why yet" She put on her devious looking face. "Because it's not the right time yet"

"Well I suggest that you should quit while it's early" She said with her serious look on her face. "Before things get worst"

"Don't worry my resignation letter is ready for that day" She said sarcastically, but she was actually serious.

"If you want, you can be my full time model in my company" She winks. "I also got some new male models"

Akane blushed lightly. "I think you planning to make them seduce me if we're doing a bikini and a lingerie photo shoot"

Mitsuki exclaims. "I would never do that!—" A thought went to her mind. "But that's not a bad idea"

Akane gave Mitsuki a furious look. "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

* * *

"Fabien!"

A tall French man stood there in grace at the arrival area of the airport.

He didn't seem to change; he still has his pouty lips, neatly cut and styled slick brown hair, his pure white suit with a pink bow tie, and his girlish appeal.

"My lovely angels" He said in a girlish manner as he kisses both of their cheeks, of course he is gay.

"How is my little wasabi?" He referred to Akane.

"You still call me that?" She laugh, no one called her that ever since she was in the mafia.

He pinched both of her soft cheeks. "Of course my little wasabi, because I still can't pronounce your Japanese surname so I sticked with wasabi"

He turned to Mitsuki. "Oh my little apprentice, how are you?"

"Beautiful and fashionable as always, and you're still as fabulous as before Fabien" She held his soft girly hands.

"Fabulous and dangerous at the same time" He said proudly as he opens the car door of his hummer limousine.

* * *

"So what's with the spy that you were talking about and making me come here in the first place?" Akane looked around the whole interior of the vehicle and everything was in pink, black, and white.

"One of my men was captured during their last mission" He said in a serious manner. "He was tortured to make him spit out the information about our mafia. He was very loyal and he didn't say anything so he died." Fabien's eyes got teary.

"Let me guess, your amour?" Mitsuki asked.

He nodded. "But one of the members who killed him found out about me as one of the head of the mafia here in France"

"So you want me to kill that assassinator before it kills you?" Akane crossed her legs. "Doesn't sound like you Fabien, you usually got to take care of the job before asking for help"

He said bitterly. "This one just beat my abilities like it was nothing but I know you're the only one who can take that person down because your abilities are far greater than mine"

She said sharply. "I accept"

"Merci my little wasabi" He kissed her hand.

"Hey how about the fashion show" Mitsuki interrupted. "Akane told me that you needed an assistant"

"Ah yes. About that—" He looks at Mitsuki. "I noticed your wearing a Leon inspired outfit"

"Oh this?" Mitsuki pointed at her off shoulder dress with black and white stripes with a black lacy bolero. "I just remembered one of your designs years ago and I edited some stuff"

"Oh my little poodle, I'm so proud of you!" His pouty lips curled to a smile. "You still have that fabulosity of your old mentor"

The limousine halt to a stop in front of a tall industrial building made of glass and marbles.

The driver opened the car door and assisted them out of the vehicle.

"Ladies, welcome back to Leon's Fashion Haven"

They looked at the building that they used to work in as models, designers, and mafia members during their high school years. It seems like it didn't changed since they left after many years.

They entered the building and everything was in black and white even the employees, seems likes Fabien wants to be the only one wearing a different color in his office attire.

"Good afternoon Mr. Leon" His clerk greeted him as he passes by the lobby desk.

"Good afternoon" He said. "Agnès clear all of my appointments and meeting for today because I have two very important guests today. So don't let anyone call me or anything, is that clear?"

She nods and starts typing in her computer.

* * *

"Since we don't know where Ms. Watanabe is—" He ordered. "Ms. Awashima please take over her duties for today and until she comes back from Paris"

She bows. "Yes sir, but what are my duties?"

He leans back on his chair. "Patrol the city and track down the members of HOMRA" He hands he a brown envelope. "Those are the pictures of the members that Watanabe already took during her last patrol"

"I see" She looked at the pictures one by one with her disappointed eyes.

"I hope that you get enough just like Ms. Watanabe would gather" He said sounding like he is underestimating Seri's abilities.

"I understand sir" She turned her heels towards the door, with that bitter feeling inside her, and starts doing what she was asked.

"Might as well check up on her in France" He grabbed his phone and dialed Akane's number.

The phone rang many times but no one was answering, he tried again and again until he got tired of it.

He took out a big long sigh and rubbed his forehead. "First she wasn't seen in the surveillance camera, she was not checked in the airport, and now she isn't even answering her phone"

He thinks that she must be kidnapped but it's very impossible to take down a girl with that strength and abilities.

He doesn't know what to do the whole day since he finished his office work, his unsolved puzzles, his teas, and everything in his daily task.

Suddenly he remembered her words to him before. _"Come on, why don't you take a break for a while?"_

"I think I should go out for once"

He sounded like an idiot to himself because he doesn't go out unless he has anything to do there, but he doesn't even have anything to do in his office or in the headquarters so what more is it outside.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **So how was the update? It seems a bit confusing to me but how about you readers? If you are confused please ask me so that I can help you clear up some of things for you that are related to the fan fic. Please don't forget to update or I will really do what I said on top *smiles*

Just kidding— or am I?


	8. Mentor

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another chapter is done! I hope you like this one *smiles*

Please don't forget to leave a review after reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K Project just the OC and other random names included in the chapter. Mitsuki is also not mine.

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

**Chapter 8: **_Mentor_

* * *

"There are people who wanted to see the two of you"

Fabien took out an ID card from his chest pocket and swiped it in an ID scanner underneath his desk.

The wall behind his desk opened and revealed an elevator.

He swiped it again. They heard a _beep _as the red light in the scanner turned green, grating access as the elevator door opens for them.

"Oh great another elevator ride" Akane complained with sarcasm as they enter the elevator.

Fabien smiled. He pressed a code on the elevator and it closes its doors as it goes down to its destination.

"I missed riding this elevator" Mitsuki leaned back on the wooden interior wall of the elevator and felt the coldness of the golden railings. "Makes you feel like you're still working here like the old days"

"Wait until you meet your old companions dear" Their old mentor said with a girly wink.

"Fabien Leon" Akane said. "Known as the world's most famous fashion designer in the whole world" She leans back with a smirk on her face. "And France's most dangerous mafia leader that humanity has ever known"

He stiffened. "Angelique, please don't kid around my lovely"

"But I'm not" She looks at his back. "I'm just simply saying the truth" She looks at Mitsuki.

"That ruthless and merciless me is gone" He felt a tear is about to fall down from his eye.

"It's alright Fabien" Mitsuki put her arm around his slim yet muscular arms. "Akane didn't really mean to make you remember the pass" She gave Akane a say-sorry-or-else face. "Isn't that right Akane?"

She laughed inside her head. "I'm sorry Fabien"

The elevator stopped and its golden doors opened.

Akane placed her arm around her old mentor's free arm as they went out of the elevator and entered a dim lighted hallway.

Dark figures appeared as they pass by a turn in the hallway, men in black suits with an assault rifle ready to shoot at them.

They stopped in front of a red leathered double door with two armed security guards manning the door.

"Welcome back sir" They two armored men held the golden handles and pulled open for them.

"Welcome back Angelique and Mitsuki" They greeted the girls whose arms are wrapped around their boss'.

"It's been a while John and Paul" Akane — err I mean Angelique smirked as they passes by them and entered the room.

They entered a conference where it was filled men in black suits and unarmed.

"Gentlemen" Fabien said as the two girls took of their arms from his. "Our two great members has come back to us"

The men in black suits applauded and grinned deviously as they look at them.

"Angelique" A man in his early twenties stood up from his seat. "I've missed you my dear"

He walked towards her with open arm but Angelique grabbed his arm and twisted it at his back, flattening his face on the cold wooded table.

They all laughed except for her.

"You never changed my dear" He tried to struggle but easily gave in.

"You as well Andre" She let go of him and pushed him back to his seat.

"The cold hearted Angelique has finally come back to us" An old man chuckled.

Angelique looked at him with a softer gaze. "Nice to see you also Charles"

The old man smiled and bowed his head.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Mitsuki exclaimed as their attention turned to her.

"Of course" Another man in early twenties with red hair chuckled. "How could we forget our boss' little poodle"

They all laughed in the room as Mitsuki's cheeks turns red of embarrassment.

"Now, now settle down everyone" He gestured his girly hands as they sat down and hush themselves. "I brought Mitsuki and Angelique back here to help us take care of our problem about the spy"

He took out a small remote and opened a holographic image above the center of the table.

"I have received word that the spy was a member of our rivals" He pressed a button and showed a picture of a blonde woman with a piercing look on her face. "This was one of the spies that planned to take us down"

"Bernadette Roux" Angelique said. "Also known as a world class martial artist who got a record of fifty silver medals, thirty-five bronze and no gold. She killed one of her opponents during one international competition few years ago, causing her to be disqualified and banned from the competitions"

Mitsuki continued. "She was hired by Émile Moreau after that and she became his personal assassinator in his mafia, she is also an expert in making poison and smoke bombs out of any common household materials"

"That's why we're lucky to have them back" Fabien giggled as he gives the both of them a kiss on the forehead.

"How do you even know her?" Andre asked.

"She was a client of mine before the whole killing thing" Mitsuki said with a proud smile.

"She's actually weak with technology" Angelique stated, feeling proud of her self. "She doesn't know how to gather information with her gadgets so it seems like she isn't alone in her mission to take us down"

"How do you suggest we track her down?" Charles asked. "She seems like she is good in hiding as well"

"We got it handled Charles" Mitsuki giggled. "Don't under estimate the only girls here in the mafia"

* * *

"How are we tracking that Bernadette?"

Mitsuki pouted as she texts her boyfriend, Shiki, that she arrived in Paris already.

"Why ask me? You're the one who placed a tracking device on the girl's skin years ago" Angelique said as she carries her stuff inside her room.

"Oh yeah" Mitsuki hit her head lightly because of her stupidity. "I forgot about that"

She took her laptop out and looked for Bernadette Roux in the list of people who she placed a tracking device on, namely her list of clients.

"How did you know that I placed a tracking device on people?"

Angelique scoffed. "Because you put one on me when I first asked you to make my prom dress"

Mitsuki's face flushed and turned back to her list.

"Found it!" She said proudly as she locates her area.

She noticed that the dot that represented her was very close to the dot that represented them.

"Seems like we're neighbors with the spy for a while" Angelique said as she peers from the side.

Mitsuki felt like she was about to have a mini heart attack because of Angelique popping out from no where.

"Dude give me some space" She pushes her friend from breathing down her neck.

The brown hair girl laughed. "Sorry I didn't mean to kill your space there"

"Whatever!" She placed her laptop on her side and went back to her phone. "So what's the plan?"

"We gather information tonight" Angelique grinned as she goes to the balcony and analyzed the gap from her balcony to the ones next door.

"How about checking out Fabien's collection?" She turned her heel back inside. "I know you're already excited for the fashion show tomorrow"

Mitsuki didn't say anything. She just threw her phone on the sofa and ran for the bathroom.

"Same as always"

While her friend was in the shower, she took out her security device from her suitcase and placed it around their room in case they might be busted.

After she has finished placing her devices she went out of their suit and walked around the big hallways of the fiftieth floor of the most exclusive hotel and resort in France.

"You're such a little naughty girl" A man said as she heard it from the other hallway.

She peered to know what was going on. She saw Bernadette Roux making out with a man in front of a suite not so far from hers.

"Why don't we go inside now my diamond" The man said as he starts unbuttoning her top.

She turned the door knob and pulled the man inside as she slams the door shut.

_Room_

_5098_

Angelique remembered the numbers on the door and ran back to her room with a smirk.

"Hey you're back" Mitsuki was busy fixing herself as she hears the door shut. "Where were you?"

"Just walked around" She went to the bathroom door and turned the knob. "And found out what room was she staying in"

* * *

"How about this one my little wasabi?"

Fabien showed her a glittery pink princess dress.

She looked at it with disgust. "Fabien" She tried to say it as kindly as she can. "I hate it"

The designer threw the dress in the air. "I'm sorry for that my little wasabi" He turned to his employees and yelled. "Get me my best designs for my wasabi!"

"What's the theme of this whole fashion show anyway?" Angelique asked her fellow model standing right next to her.

He cleared his throat and tried not to stutter. "It's Sir Fabien's summer and winter collection"

She suddenly wondered why he presented her a ball gown not a summer outfit or a winter outfit.

"I'm Gaston by the way" He extended his arm for a shake.

She took it, they shake. "Angelique Serge"

"You seem to be favored by Sir Fabien" He said as he watches his boss going crazy at the employees.

She giggles. "You can say that"

"Maybe after this you want to grab some coffee with me in the café just a few blocks away" His eyes twinkled as his cheeks turned pink.

"You seem like a nice boy" Angelique looked at him from head to toe. "Alright I accept your invitation"

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "I'll see you later mademoiselle" He kissed her hand and ran to his fellow male model.

"I saw that"

Mitsuki had a grin on her face with a clip board on her hand.

"Grow up Mitsuki" She turned and noticed that Fabien was standing right next to her friend. "You saw that also?"

He nodded. "How long will it take the boy to get his heart broken?"

Mitsuki tapped an index finger on her chin. "I put my money on two hours"

"I put mine on one and a half hours"

"Whatever you guys" She passes by them and looks at the dresses on racks.

* * *

"Fabien! I want this one"

She took out a blue off-shoulder lotus lace blouse with a white bow around its waist. The three-fourth sleeves and tip of its skirt had ruffles on it.

Mitsuki said in disgust. "Blue?"

"Blue really fits you beautifully my little wasabi" The designer went to her and hugged her with a tight squeeze. "Now go on and try the dress on while I find you a winter outfit"

He turned to his assistant. "Why the disgusted face my poodle" He cupped her cheeks.

"I don't like seeing her in blue" Mitsuki said bitterly.

He gasped dramatically. "Why so my lovely? She looks beautiful in blue"

She shook her head, she remembered that man that she and her best friend hated. "Reminds me of a boy that made my life and her life miserable?"

He arcs a perfect brown. "Really? Tell me more of this boy"

They took a seat. "Well Angelique has been working for him for a very long time and she found out that he was only using her"

"Oh mon dieu! How dare he!"

"I told Angelique to quit already but she insisted to stay because of her dead father's request from her" She stiffened as she remembered how Akane told her how her father died when she was only four years old.

Fabien had a sad expression. "I'm sadden to hear that my little wasabi has suffered so much for her papa"

"Fabien! Mitsuki!"

Angelique opened the curtains as she walks down the runway with her picture perfect poses and walks.

"Tu es magnifique!" He exclaimed.

"I'm impressed" She watches her friend enjoy the runway and the blue dress she was wearing.

* * *

Angelique checked her phone and notice she already has a hundred miss calls from Munakata.

"Seems like he's not giving up to contact me" She felt warm inside as she looks at her phone.

_Ring!_

Her phone rang and it was still Munakata calling. This time she didn't ignore it and finally answered his call.

"Hello?"

"_Akane!" _He exclaimed.

"Sorry that I didn't get to answer your calls" She said as she sits down on a couch in her mentor's office.

"_It's alright as long as you got to answer this one. You know how worried I was for not answering being able to contact you" _He exhaled a stress-filled air.

"So how's the place? Are you guys doing alright there?" She took Fabien's sketchpad and looked through his designs.

He sighed. _"Not so well" _He said with disappointment. _"We couldn't get anything new and we got a lot of cases stacked up here in the office"_

She bit her lip, she feel pity for them and for leaving them with her work. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can"

"_Its fine" _She can feel his smile. _"Just enjoy while you're still there in Paris, I think you need it after working too much here in SCEPTER4"_

She laughs. "I thought I was the one who take too much breaks?"

He caught her joke. _"That's why I give you overtime"_

They both laughed.

"Miss Angelique?"

She heard a knock on the door. She shifted her eyes from her mentor's sketches to the door; it was her fellow model Gaston.

"Excuse me Miss Angelique but are you ready to go?" He enters completely in his boss' office.

"Just give me a minute"

He nodded and waited patiently outside.

"_Gaston? Who is that?" _Reisi asked he seems getting suspicious already.

"Just a fellow model asking me to grab some coffee with him" She ignored his suspicion.

He said furiously._ "Is that what you do in Paris? Get a boy and get coffee with him?"_

"Wait no! I came here for the business trip not the boys" She can feel his jealousy. "Wait a minute… Are you jealous?"

His face flushed. _"Of course not! Why would I?"_

She grinned. "Oh you really are jealous" She laughs mockingly. "Well them Captain Jealous I'll be sailing away with a handsome French man now"

"_Hey! Wai_—_"_

She hangs up.

"I'm sorry for that Gaston" She bowed her head as she closes the door behind her as it locks itself.

"It's alright!" He smiled at her and held out his arm. "So would you like to enjoy your stay in Paris with me and a cup of coffee?"

She giggles and wrapped her arm around his. "Oui, monsieur"

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **Please excuse my French words if I put it wrong *bows* So readers! How was it? It really took me the whole day to write this and I think I improved with my time in writing *cheers*

Any reviews? Please don't forget to leave a review.


	9. Move Out

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long update; I had exams the whole week and no regular sleep lately. But the good news is that I'm finally in my summer break! I am finally a freeman and that means more updates! Please don't be confused with Akane/Angelique's names because it's just the same person.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K or K Project just the OC

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

**Chapter 9: **_Move out_

* * *

"What the fuck was that for?"

Reisi shouted as he slams his phone on his desk, he just got hanged up by his Clansman again who is now having a very nice date with a French man.

"She hanged up on me again!" He rubs his temples. "Next time I should never allow her to go out of the country again if she is just going to go play around"

He grabbed his phone and dialed the office number of the Prime Minister.

"_Munakata? What's with the unexpected call? Is there a problem?" _The Prime Minister said.

"I need you to lend me a jet plane to France this instance" He said it straight with a demanding tone; he really is pissed yet worried towards his Clansman roaming around Paris with a stranger.

"_Of course I can" _The old man chirped. _"But may I ask why?"_

He felt hesitant in telling him that he needed to go to Paris just to get his troublemaking Clansman. "I just have important business there that's all" Well it is important for him.

"_I see… Well I won't delay you any longer. Your ride will be prepared right away, just contact me if you need anything else." _The Prime Minister hung up.

Munakata released a sigh of relief, "I don't know why I even need to go and get her" He leaned back on his chair and stared at his phone.

"Should I even call her?" He opened his phone and dialed her number but was hesitant to press the call button.

"I shouldn't do this" He put his phone in his pocket and abandoned his office.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Akane's face was filled with surprise and disbelief as she stares at the man seated in front of her nibbling on a blue berry muffin.

"I'm not kidding" He chuckled as he sees her reaction. "I really am the younger brother of the well known martial artist Bernadette Roux. My full name is Gaston Emmanuel Roux"

She kept her disbelief and surprised face but kept a smirk inside her. "I'm a big fan of your sister! I used to take martial art when I was five years old but I had to stop since my mother wanted me to become a model instead." She lied. She didn't stop martial arts she actually received highest rank by that time and she was the youngest to receive it.

"Really?" He almost chocked on his muffin. "Then you should meet her! We can go to her hotel room and let you meet her" His lips curled to a smile, she found it adorable yet disgusting because he was being too sweet towards her.

"I would love to meet her personally" She does just to take her down. "But I must prepare for tomorrow's fashion show, I'm very sorry" She put on an apologetic face with a disgusted look behind it, she doesn't enjoy his company.

"Is that so?" His curled smile turned into a frown. "It's alright Miss Serge; at least I could spend time with you in the mean time which makes me really happy" His smile came back.

"I'm also happy that I could spend time with you" No she's not. "So tell me about your education, you said that you graduated a technological university here in France, if I am correct?"

"That's true!" He seems to be open to everything. "I got the highest degree and honors in the university due to my excellence in inventing firearms and technical spy gadget that the government can use for investigations" He said proudly.

"Interesting" She leaned forward and listened to every word he is saying. "Please tell me more"

* * *

"Miss Awashima"

Munakata called and the blonde woman came rushing towards him.

"Yes Captain?" She gave a respectful bow.

"I'm going out of the country for a while and I need you to take over until I come back" He patted her shoulder and pressed the elevator button.

"Wait! What? Captain, you want me to take over? But how about the cases?" She tried to convince him not to leave but he kept on leaving everything to her.

The elevator doors opened and he steps inside. "I'm counting on you Miss Awashima"

"Wait Cap—" She was too late to stop him as the elevator closes in front of her.

He leaned back on the wall of the elevator and stared at the screen showing the levels he's passing until it showed his designated level making the elevator go to a full stop and the doors open to the building's lobby.

He walked his way to car parked under a tree and next to an empty parking space where Akane usually park her ninja bike or car during special occasions or when her bike just got busted because of a speed chase around the city.

He owned a royal blue colored sports car with the logo of SCEPTER 4 on the front bumper and blue neon light on the mufflers and around the wheels' disk brake. He does like going to places in style.

He got in his car as he turned on the engine; he buckled up and went out of the parking lot and the building making his way to the airport.

He reached for his phone in his pocket, he took a deep breath and finally called Akane's phone.

"_Reisi? Thank god it's you!"_ She sounded relieved as she picks up the phone. _"You can't even imagine how happy I am to receive a call from you"_

He thinks that he called the wrong number. "Is this the real Akane Watanabe because this doesn't sound like her?"

"_This is me you dumb ass!"_ Yup it's her. "_This boy is really getting on my nerves"_ She took a glance at Gaston from outside of the café and sees him waving at her then turns her head away.

"Seems like you're enjoying your time there" He puts on a smirk.

"_I was at first!"_ She shouted. _"But then this guy started becoming too sweet to me and I hate it when people do that to me, too much sugar coating with their words, I rather have you than this guy any day"_

His face started to blush. "Is that a compliment or an insult, because it sounded like both?"

"_Depends on how you would take it" _She shrugs.

"I'll just take as a compliment" He smiled; he never knew that she liked his company for once.

"_Why did you call anyway?" _She almost forgot to ask because she was focused on ranting about Gaston.

"Oh that" Reisi said. "I'm just telling you that I'm going to Paris to get you"

"_You what?!" _She shouted again.

"Could you stop shouting and I'm driving you know"

"_About the one I said about rather having you any day, I didn't mean today" _She started panicking as she thinks of a reason to stay longer. _"And the fashion show is tomorrow" _Which is true.

"Alright then" He parked the car in the airport's private parking lot. "I'll just monitor you in Paris until the fashion show is over"

"_Don't you even dare!" _She barked. _"Where are you anyway? Don't tell me you're in the airport already"_

"You're actually right, I am in the airport right now and I'll be leaving for Paris this instance. I'm expecting to see in the airport later alright?" He smirked deviously as he makes his way inside the airport with no luggage just his sword, phone, wallet, and his uniform.

"_Don't you dare take another step Munakata Reisi" _She warned him. _"Or I'll murder you if you do"_

"I'd like to see you try" He hung up; for once he hung up on her because it's usually her who hangs up on him.

* * *

"Shit" She tried to re-dial his number but seems like he already turned it off.

"Miss Serge, is everything alright?" The charming male model asked as he steps out of the café.

She hid her disgusted face and turned it into a happy looking face as she turns to him.

"Oh yes, everything is alright Gaston" She wanted to punch him so badly.

"Who was that anyway?"

"Oh it was Fabien" She tried to think of an alibi to get away from him. "He told me to go to his office because there was a problem in the arrangement in the fashion show"

"Is that so?" He frowned. "Well I'll go back with you then"

He took her hand and they walked back to the company's building.

* * *

"This is bad" She was seated on Fabien's chair with her elbows on the desk and her chin on her interlocked fingers as she thinks deeply.

"What's bad?" Mitsuki asked as she takes the measurement of the dress being worn by a mannequin and pinning needles on the fabric as she marks the cloth.

"Reisi is on his way here to get me"

Mitsuki pricked herself as the blood starts dripping from her finger.

"HE'S WHAT?!" She shouted in fury as she storms her way towards her friend.

She slammed her hands on Fabien's desk; Akane didn't even flinch because she is thinking deeply. "He's gonna ruin the whole operation! You should've killed him years ago, you already had the chance but you didn't take it"

"I was waiting for the right time Mitsuki" Angelique said sharply. "He'll be arriving in six-hours because I know that he is using the Prime Minister's jet plane giving him twice the speed towards Paris. In the mean time we should take down Bernadette before she takes Fabien down"

She stood up from her mentor's office chair and looked at the window and stares at the flat building blocking the view.

"There is a possibility that Bernadette has been trained to at least use a sniper," Angelique stated. "but not a communicating device. I'll be taking my position on that building while you stay here later with Fabien, in case Bernadette's "partner" arrives and attacks Fabien in his office. I inserted hidden pistols all over his office and I think you know how I hide fire arms already.

"While you guard him, I'll be there chasing her around town and do some butt-kicking with a world champion, arrest her, go to the fashion show with no problem, and enjoy the remaining days here in Paris" Angelique turned and gave Mitsuki a warm smile.

"How about that Munakata?" Mitsuki got disgusted when she said his name; she still couldn't forgive him in the past for ruining her debut fashion show. "He might ruin the whole plan"

"I'll handle him" She smirks. "Just give him a box of puzzles and green tea then he is out of our worries"

Mitsuki nods as she put a bandage on her pricked finger.

She warns her friend. "He better not ruin this one Akane"

"Don't worry; he won't ruin this one Mitsuki"

* * *

"Mitsuki" Angelique said through the ear mic. "Is everything in position?"

She was standing on the rooftop in front of Fabien's building, where Bernadette can easily shoot a rifle and hit Fabien in the head.

She wore a black trench coat which is only a few inches above her knees, black knee-high stockings, and black ankle boots.

"_Everything is in position" _Mitsuki said as she sits on the couch facing her mentor, who is seated on his chair with a nervous look on his face.

"Excellent" She grins. "Let's get ourselves an assassin"

She waited on her spot behind a small shed on the roof top. She was thinking deeply again. Right after Munakata had told her that he was going to Paris she started wondering why?

"Stop it!" She scolded and slapped herself. "You're on a mission, stop thinking about him right now"

She heard footsteps and heard the door of the staircase shut close.

She peered from the side of the shed and saw Bernadette Roux carrying a modern sniper rifle. She was wearing a black suit, black combat belt, and black stiletto boots. Her strawberry blonde hair was neatly tied to a ponytail as it shows of her high cheek bones, her piecing green eyes, and the sharp look on her face.

Now that she realizes it, she does look like her brother Gaston. They had the same eyes, cheekbones, and hair. They look like the gender bend of each other.

"Finally," Bernadette said with her husky French accent. "The French Mafia will finally be ruled by my Master Émile Moreau" She loads her rifle and looks through the scope as she targets the Mafia head. "And no one is going to stop me"

"Bernadette Roux"

Bernadette flinched as she turns around in fear. "Who's there?!" She looked around the empty rooftop. "Show yourself!" she commanded.

Angelique stepped out of her hiding place with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Seems like my prediction is correct" Angelique said.

Bernadette barked. "Who are you?"

"Just a person who your brother is attracted to" She looked at her with disgust. "Just saying that your brother is really annoying, he talks too much about everything, and he disgusts me"

"Don't you dare say those words about my brother!" She clenches her fists and charges towards her, she was aiming for her face.

Angelique caught her fist with her hand. "Is that all that you got?"

Angelique grabbed whole arm with both of her hands and threw the assassin to the wall.

"Bitch!" Bernadette picked herself up and did a roundhouse kick.

But Angelique caught her leg. "Wrong move my friend"

"You're the one who did a wrong move" She put all of her force and the other leg as she uses it to kick her, which knocked both of them down.

Bernadette quickly got up; she jumped to the air aimed for Angelique for an aerial kick.

Akane rolled to the side as Bernadette's foot landed with great force on the floor of the rooftop. She used her legs to lock the enemy's legs as she twisted it to the side causing her enemy to fall with her face front. Akane kicked herself up to her feet, she stomped on her enemy's stomack really hard, and she hears Bernadette yelp in pain.

"Giving up already?"

Bernadette didn't say anything; she just had a smirk on her face.

Angelique gave Bernadette an axe kick on her stomach as blood started coming out of her mouth. She yanked her hair and grabbed her by the neck.

"I think I should already finish you once and for all" Angelique gave her a sadistic grin as she grips harder on her neck, making her choke.

Bernadette grabbed Angelique's arm and threw her away, her neck got scratched by Angelique's long fingernails but it didn't seem to bleed. Angelique was thrown to the side and her head hit the wall.

Bernadette quickly stood up and ran towards the end of the building and jumped to the other building.

"Shit!" Angelique stood up and ran after her. "Come in Mitsuki" She said through the ear-mic.

"_Akane? Is everything alright?" _Mitsuki said.

"I'm chasing after this slut" Angelique jumped from the edge of the roof top that she was standing on and to the other building. "Keep an eye out for the assassin. Don't let your guard down Mitsuki"

"_I won't!"_

"Alright Bernadette" She switched the channel of her ear-mic. "Let's see if you can escape"

"Andre, Charles come in" She ducks a pipe as she calls out her comrades through the small communicator. "Target is on its heading for your direction, ready the nets"

"_Roger that!"_ They said together.

Andre can see Bernadette's figure from afar as he position the net launcher in her direction and Charles was setting up pistol, in case she was able to avoid the net.

Suddenly Bernadette's figure disappeared from their eyes.

"Where is she?" He lowered down the launcher.

"Above you"

He shot his head up and saw Bernadette aiming for an aerial kick.

Before he could even aim the net launcher, she successfully got to hit his face as it sends him fly off to the side.

Charles shot a tranquilizer at her but he missed. She charged towards him but before she could lay a hand on him, Andre reached for the net launcher and shot it at Bernadette.

She struggles to get out of the nets but she couldn't. "Release me!" She commanded but they just looked at her like a piece of trash.

"Good work boys" Angelique appeared as she puts her hands on her hips. "Seems like you can't run away anymore, Bernadette" She said her name in a mocking way.

"If my brother finds out" She gives them a threat. "He'll blow all of you up into smithereens!"

"Yeah right!" She crouched down on her. "Like your brother would try to even hurt me"

"What shall we do with her now?" Charles interrupted.

Angelique stood up and stared at Bernadette's frightened expression. "Bring her to headquarters and don't forget to tie her up good"

They both saluted and carried Bernadette to their car downstairs.

* * *

"Thank you so much my little wasabi!" Fabien hugged his Angelique tightly as he kisses her cheeks girlishly. "You finally caught Roux"

"It was nothing" She brushed her hair away from her eyes. "But we still have her brother on the loose"

"It's alright dear" Fabien patted her shoulder. "We can capture Gaston tomorrow after the fashion show" He gave her a smile.

She gave him a straight face. "He must have planted bombs around the whole function room"

She circled around and starts thinking again. "I think I need to have some confrontation with Miss Roux to get a clearer picture in the situation"

She opened the door to the confrontation room. She saw Bernadette seated, her hands cuffed and her legs were chained to the floor.

The room was all in gray, the only thing there were two metal chairs, long metal table, and a ceiling lamp which seemed to be the only thing lighting up the whole room.

Angelique took a seat in front of Roux and looked as Bernadette gave her a murderous look in her face.

"So you finally got me" Bernadette said. "So what are you planning to do with me now?"

Angelique crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "I just need you to answer some questions and you have no choice but to cooperate. But in case you lied, let's just say that you'll receive pain from me"

* * *

"You're here"

She said in monotone as the Blue King approaches her from the arrival area.

He smiles. "You didn't seem to change Miss Watanabe"

She hid her newly dyed brown hair with a platinum blonde wig that is identical to her original hairstyle.

She looked at him with observation. "You seem like you got thinner and your eye bags seems to have gotten bigger"

"There were just a lot of cases after you left and I didn't get to rest much"

She giggles. "Well then let's bring you to your hotel since you look like you're really tired"

He agrees. He does feel a bit dizzy and tired after that long plane ride from Japan all the way to France.

Akane opened the car door for her captain as he clumsily enters the car. She giggled as she helped him take his seat and buckled the seatbelt for him.

"I'm sorry I'm just dizzy" Munakata said as he rubs his temples, he felt kinda embarrassed because she had to help him take his seat in the car.

She leaned closer to him, making their face inches away. "It's alright, I understand that you're just tired" She pulled back and closed the car door.

She borrowed the car from her mentor Fabien since she doesn't want to take a cab to their hotel because the driver might think that they're planning to do "something", which she is not comfortable with.

Fabien's car was the newest model of Ferrari since he was one of the biggest investors in the company they gave him a black Ferrari for free, seems like he likes going out in style also.

"Why do you want to take me back to Shizume already?" Akane asked as she turns on the engine and starts driving back to the hotel.

"Do you really have to ask that right now?" He groans in frustration, he is too tired to even think or even talk. "Can you let me rest first?"

She shook her head; she doesn't like it if people would just let her questions slip. "Munakata Reisi" She said his name like she has a higher position than him. "I want to know the reason already and I will not wait until you get your rest"

He sighed in defeat. "I— I meant we in SCEPTER4 needed you back in headquarters since we have a lot of cases since your leave" He hopes that she would be satisfied with his answer already.

"Is that all?" She took at him and back on the road. "Nothing more, right?"

He leans back on the seat. "Is there any other reason in mind?"

She flushed as her cheeks turns red. "I-I just think that if some of you guys just missed me, that's all"

"That isn't necessary" He pushed back his glasses.

"Are you saying that no one missed me?" She puffed her cheeks in disappointment.

"It's not that no one missed you, which by the way everyone misses you. It's just that you'll know that the person will come back, so why even miss them if you know that they'll come back?"

"So you missed me also?" She gives him a mocking grin.

His cheeks felt like it was burning with embarrassment. "No I didn't! Like I said it's useless to miss someone if you know that they'll come back"

"But what if I didn't come back? Will you miss me by then?"

"Never. I know that you'll always go back to SCEPTER4 no matter what"

She muttered to herself. "But it won't be too long that I'll never go back to you"

He turned to her. "Did you say something?"

"It's nothing"

She stopped the car in front of the hotel that she is staying in.

"We're here" She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car and Munakata followed.

His face was filled with awe as he looks at the grand hotel, classy and elegant just like his taste.

"Hurry up already!" She shouted with her hands on her hips.

"Alright! I'm coming"

They stood in front of receptionist desk in the lobby.

"Excuse me monsieur, I came here to pick up the key card to room 6050" She said politely to the male receptionist, whose face is stuck in the computer screen.

"Ah mademoiselle Angélique! I almost didn't recognize you with your new hairstyle" The male receptionist scurried through the drawer and pulled out a key card.

"Angelique? Is he referring to you?" He asked, he got lost that the receptionist just called Akane, Angelique.

Akane took the key card and thank the receptionist. She pulled Munakata to the elevator and went up to his hotel suite.

"Wait a minute!"

They stopped in front of his suite.

"Yeah?" Akane turned to him.

"Why did that receptionist just called you Angelique?" He arched an eyebrow. "Isn't your name Akane?"

She inserted the key card and opened the door. "It's none of your business Munakata"

She stepped inside and turned on the lights in the suite.

"So what do you think of your suite?"

He carefully stepped into his suite and was amazed with the interior design of the suite. "I'm really amazed, it feel like I'm in my own home"

The suite had the shades of brown as it gives a balance of a classical and modernized design.

"Glad you like it" She smiles, good thing he didn't become picky with the suite. "So here are the keys" She handed him the keys to the room and headed for the door "If you get hungry just order room service and charge it in my new suite 6051, which it just right in front of your suite. If there is any problem just call me"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere" She twisted the door knob and opened the door. She turns to him. "Why don't you take a shower and rest already"

"I would but I don't have anything else to wear" He thinks that it should already be obvious since he didn't bring any luggage or even prepared to go to Paris.

"No worries I'll get you some clothes when I get back, for the mean time just wear a bath robe"

"Alright" He placed his sword on the sofa. "You better be back fast" He ordered.

"Oh yeah, I bought you something in case you get bored. It's on the table over there by the table" She pointed the shopping bag placed on top of the coffee table.

Munakata took out the item inside the shopping bag, it was a one-thousand pieces puzzle set and it was the portrait of the Eiffel Tower that was needed to be puzzled together.

His cheeks slightly blushed. _"This is really sweet of her" _He said in his head.

"Well then I'll be leaving now" She waved and closed the door behind her.

She took off her wig as her brown hair flows down to her face. She took out her phone as she makes her way to the elevator.

"Fabien, is there anyone in the function room right now?"

"_The function room is all clear my dear, it's just me and the boys" _He said.

"Alright, I'm on my way" She hangs up and enters the elevator.

* * *

"So is my prediction clear on this one?" She asked her fellow mafia members, who were all wearing a black tuxedos and black sunglasses even though it was already night outside.

"We found six bombs already but we are suspecting more" One of them reported as he carefully places the bombs on the table.

"Well done, I'll handle it from here and please call Mitsuki for because I need her assistance in this one" She ordered as she observes the bombs.

It was a grape-sized as the red light flashes slowly, with this kind of bomb it can blow up a building floor. It looked like it was carefully made and only a few number of people, like her, can actually achieve in creating these kinds of bombs and it can only be activated through remote controls.

"Yes ma'am" The man scurried away to find Mitsuki

"You called?" Mitsuki arrived a few minutes after she was called.

"They found six bombs already and I need you to help me find those bombs before the grand fashion show where thousands of people will be watching" Akane said as she finished defusing the first six bombs found.

"No problem!" Mitsuki said proudly. "I am an expert in snooping around bombs"

"Great! I'll take north and east while you take south and west"

They both took their positions as they look around for the bombs planted around the whole room. Some were hidden underneath the chairs that VIP guests would be sitting on, under the cat walk, back stage, tables, and even the big chandelier.

"Alright, I found twenty bombs" Akane said as she place the bombs on the table."How about you?"

"I found fourteen in my area, which gives us thirty" She placed them also on the table as she wipes her sweat with the back of her hand. "Damn, her partner can really make deadly bombs"

"Yeah, just hope that he won't make us chase him like his sister did" Akane placed her hands on her waist.

"Maybe you should defuse the bombs already" Mitsuki started getting nervous since it can blow up anytime Gaston wanted to.

"Yeah I should before these bombs blow up on us" Akane sighed as she started defusing everything. She couldn't believe that she underestimated Gaston for that.

* * *

"Hey I'm back" Akane entered the suite with shopping bags filled with clothes.

She saw Munakata in his bathrobe with his hair dripping wet while watching television.

"Took you long enough" Munakata said with his usual monotone.

"Hey" She placed the shopping bags on the side. "You know, know you should dry your hair properly or you'll catch a cold" She took a towel from the bathroom; she walked towards Munakata and dried his hair for him with the towel.

His face flushed. "I know that but I like it when my hair is wet, it's kinda relaxing actually"

"But it will make you sick" She giggled, which he found it cute. "There. Next time dry it properly" She patted his head and put back the towel in the towel rack in the bathroom.

"Thanks" He smiles. "What about my clothes?"

"Here" She took a small paper bag and took out a small container. "I also bought green tea; I know that you already miss your green tea in Japan already" She handed it to him.

"Western green tea?" He read the label of the container.

"It has a bit of a sweeter taste compared to the one that you usually drink"

"I think I'll have a cup of it"

"I'll call for room service for our tea set and hot water" Akane reached for the phone. "While I'm at it can you please change in to the clothes that I bought you, seeing you in just a bathrobe is very weird"

He stood up from the couch and took the shopping bags. "It seems like you're attracted to me Miss Watanabe"

Her face turned red. "I am not!"

"Whatever you say then" He chuckled as he enters the bedroom.

"Bastard"

"So how's the tea?" She placed three cubes of sugar in her cup and mixes it.

The tea was set on the coffee table while the both of them sat next to each other on the brown leather sofa.

"It's very delightful and I liked it better than the one that Miss Awashima usually serves me"

"Well I'm glad you liked it" She took a sip of her tea. "I noticed that you already started puzzling the pieces of the puzzle set that I bought you" She saw the small dining table was filled with puzzle pieces.

"Oh that" He put down his cup. "I really enjoyed it since it's a bit of a challenge for me"

"You're such a puzzle addict" She said as she takes another sip.

"Well how about you?"

"What about me?" She placed the cup on her lap.

"Well you eat too much sweet; doesn't that affect your blood sugar?" He leaned back on the couch.

"I never had any problem with my blood sugar. I just eat sweets to keep my brain working like you solve puzzles, which makes us both addicts in our own ways"

"True to that" He agrees to that. "Oh I just remembered something, who is this Gaston fellow?" He poured himself another cup of green tea, he usually use the traditional Japanese tea cups not the Western type of tea cups.

"He's a fellow model for tomorrow's fashion show" Akane clarified. "Why ask?"

"It's nothing, just curious that's all" He started blushing because of embarrassment as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Yeah right! You're jealous" She placed her cup on the table and smirked at Munakata.

"I am not!" He turned away to hide his crimson red face.

"You are! I can tell from your reaction already"

"Alright fine, I do admit that I am a bit jealous"

"Jealous of Gaston because I went out with him?"

"No!" He crossed his arms at his chest. "I'm just jealous that you get to go out while I work my ass off in the headquarters"

"So it's fine with you that I'm dating other guys?" She leaned closer to him.

"If I have the right I wouldn't allow you to, because it's going to ruin your focus while working"

"What if it's you who I am dating?" She raised a brow and she started to sound arousing.

"I would try to prevent it"

"Well that's a heart breaker" She pouts. "I started having an interest in you"

"Is that so?" He turned to her with a seductive smirk. "Well there are re-considerations you know"

"You know I'm kidding right? I'm not even having any feelings for you"

"Well so do I Miss Watanabe"

"Yeah right, I know that you like me"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" He felt challenged because of it.

She leans close to his ear and whispered. "Well there's a king-sized bed in the bedroom, why don't we test it out?" Her voice started to have a hint of seduction in it.

"That's disgusting!"

She pulled herself back. "Well then just kiss me then" She tapped her index finger on her soft pink lips. "On the lips"

"After that day that you forced me to kiss you, not gonna happen again" He chuckled darkly, he didn't want to waste his time in such nonsense.

"That again? How many times do I have to tell you? I never had any memory of me kissing you" She thinks that he just dreamt about the whole kissing scene between them.

"Well then if you put it that way, then I'll make you remember"

Munakata tilted her chin as he slowly pulls her in for a kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Her face was all red and it felt like it was already burning.

"Well you asked for it" He licked his lips and it felt good to him. He tasted a mix of green tea and alcohol when he kissed her.

"It did felt familiar" She muttered. "But I still don't have the memory of kissing you before"

"Then shall we try again?" He winked.

"Seems like you're tempting me to use the bed—"

She leaned close to his face as they go for another, lips were already inches away.

But she placed a finger on his lips. "But sorry Sir Flirts-A-Lot, I don't do seconds"

"Well that's fine" He kissed her finger instead and pulled himself back. "I know that you'll crave for more tonight in your sleep"

"Maybe that's the other way around. You know how irresistible I am, right Mu-na-ka-ta?" She giggled as she stood up from the couch.

"Maybe it's going to make us both crave for each other" He stood up as well.

"I think so also" They both went to the front door. "Well good night then"

"Good night and have sweet dreams about me"

She opened the door and turned to him. "While you have wet dreams about me"

They both gave each other an arousing look and she closed the door for him.

"What the hell just happened?" She thinks that she was possessed when they were being flirty with each other. She brushed off her thoughts and went back to her suite.

"Hey you're back" Mitsuki said as she was stuck with her phone, texting her boyfriend it seems. "Where have you been?"

"I just had another drink outside"

Mitsuki stood up and sniffed her friend. "You don't smell like alcohol and didn't you just drank alcohol earlier"

"Well I didn't drink alcohol but I just had tea that's all" Which is true, well she was actually kinda drunk when she went to Munakata's suite.

"Oh okay, I thought you were with a boy again"

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late, long, boring, and bad update! I was actually inspired to write the ending of the fanfic, which I am not going to do yet, and I don't know how to collect my thoughts for this one. I tried to be descriptive but I still don't even know how to describe anything just basic descriptions and I'm sorry for the bad fighting scenes. Gosh this one is such a fail update *cries* even the lime which I did not expect to write.

Please don't forget to leave a review *cries*


	10. Attraction

**A/N: **Alright! I'm trying to finish the scenes here because I kept on thinking of the ending already, you may curse my brain for that, but don't worry I still have a lot things in mind before ending this fanfic so just watch out for it. Please don't forget to leave a review.

**Note: **I'll be using the name Akane for my OC's action but some will still call her Angelique, since a lot of people are getting confused. I'm very sorry for that *bows*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K/K Project just the OCs

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

**Chapter 10: **_Attraction_

* * *

"You're not invited"

She gave the man sitting across her a serious looks as they enjoy a wonderful breakfast in the hotel's fancy dining hall.

She didn't want to be seen with him in public ever since he started getting suspicious on her, she should have just ordered room service but he insisted to eat in the dining hall with her.

"Well may I ask why?" He took a sip of his brewed coffee.

"Because are not allowed to watch the fashion show" She poured maple syrup on her pancakes.

He pouted. "That isn't very nice of you"

"Well don't blame me" She sliced a piece of her pancakes and ate it. "I was given orders not to let you watch"

He arched a perfect brow. "By who then?"

She didn't like answering questions in morning since she couldn't enjoy her breakfast.

Akane stated. "If you still remember Akiyama Mitsuki, she's in charge of the invited guests and she told me not to let you step inside the fashion show"

"Ah yes, I remember her" He seems uncomfortable about thinking about it. "That woman cursed me after I raided her fashion show few years back"

She took a sip of her fruit juice. "She still has that grudge against you"

He placed some marmalade on his toast. "Then how am I going to keep an eye on you then?"

"You know you just sounded like a stalker because of that" She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Well that's also the reason why I came here in the first place" He clarifies as he takes a bite on his toast.

"I can't help you with that Munakata" She leans back on her chair.

"I think that you're going to thank Miss Akiyama for not letting me watch the show later, am I right?" He said sarcastically.

She stood up from her chair. "I really am glad that you raided her fashion show before" She patted his shoulder. "I'll be going ahead then; I need to prepare for the show already"

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the third annual fashion show of the Leon Fashion Industry" Fabien said through the mic. "I hope that you would all enjoy the show that has been prepared for you"

The whole room was filled with a lot of fashion enthusiasts, foreign investors, and editors from different magazine companies.

He looked around the sea of guests as he spots his members guarding the doors and patrolling around the area in disguised.

"Alright everyone go to your lines already!"

Mitsuki ordered as the models rushes their make-up and finishing touches.

As the music started playing the models started walking down the cat walk, modeling the clothes they're wearing, and striking a pose to the camera.

"Angelique is in position" Akane said through the ear-mic before she walks down the cat walk.

* * *

"I told you to let me in!"

Munakata demanded as the two guards blocked the entrance.

"I'm sorry monsieur but you're not in the guest list" One of the guards checked the guest list and there was no Munakata Reisi written there. "We would like to ask you to leave now"

"Is that so?" He pushed back his glasses as his aura appeared; it looked like he was covered in blue flame. "Then I'll just get in without negotiating"

He smirked and starts beating the shit out of the two guards.

* * *

"Angelique, do you have a minute?"

Gaston asked as he looks at Akane through the make-up table's mirror.

"Yeah sure" She recapped her mascara and placed it on the table. "What is it about?"

He went to the door of her dressing room and locked it.

"Gaston, why did you just lock the door?" She acted like she was trembling.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt our conversation" He said as he sat down on the sofa. "Come here" He patted the empty space of the sofa.

She carefully walked her way towards him.

"Sit down" He commanded and she did.

"Listen to me Angelique" Gaston said. "We have to leave this place in less than thirty-minutes or else the whole place will blow up"

"B-Blow up!?" She gasped. "What's going on Gaston?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I planted bombs all over the area and I came here to save you"

She tried to push him away but he pinned her arms down on the sofa with one hand.

"I don't want you to you to die" He cupped her cheeks with his free hand. "Because I love you"

He forcefully crashed his lips on hers.

"I'll go with you" She said as he pulls back.

He smiles and releases her hands. "Thank you Angelique"

As he releases her, she flipped him over changing their positions as she goes on top of him and his face was on the couch.

She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed both of his hands.

"Angelique!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing my amour?!"

She grinned. "You think that your bombs would explode?" She jumped of him. "I have already defused all of your thirty bombs in the area"

He chuckled darkly. "I see what you did there" He chuckled again. "You're one of the Mafias"

She snorted. "So what?"

"I'm sorry to inform you mademoiselle Angelique, but I planted thirty-five bombs in the area" He grinned. "That means the remaining five are going to blow up in twenty-five minutes"

"Shit" She muttered, she should have looked more.

"Where are the bombs!?" She grabbed him by the collar; he really got her pissed off.

He scoffed. "Why should I tell you?"

She grabbed his neck. "Well then I'll just let you rot in the cell with your sister"

"M-My s-sister!?" He tried to gasp for air as her grip starts to tighten. "W-Where is s-she?"

She smirked as she threw him away. He hit the mirror and the glasses shattered at the impact.

"All troops come in" Akane said through the ear-mic. "Evacuate all civilians in the room!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all responded.

"Since I have no use for you" She turned to the half-conscious-unconscious man. "I guess you don't mind letting me end your life right here"

She pulled out a pistol hidden under her skirt pointing at him as she looks at him with a sadist face.

"I-I want…" He muttered. "I want to see my sister first"

She was stunned after hearing those words. Her body started to shake and she couldn't think but the only thing in her mind was _him._

He begged as his voice started becoming shallow. "I want to see my sibling before I die"

Her eyes started flowing out tears, she couldn't take it anymore.

She lowered down her gun and turned to her ear-mic.

"Someone please pick up Gaston here in my dressing room backstage" She ordered.

"Don't worry Gaston" She unlocked the door and pulled it open. "You will see your sister" She turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Angelique"

She ran to the stage with only fifteen-minutes left remaining.

* * *

She turned to her ear-mic again. "Can anyone report to me the situation there?"

One answered. "Everyone has evacuated and Roux has been taken already"

"Excellent" She looked around the abandoned area. "Seal all of the entrances; make sure no one can enter it"

She looked at her watch, _five-minutes left_.

"Shit! I don't have enough time left" She hissed as she looks around the whole area for the five remaining bombs.

"Looks like I have to do it right now"

She stood in the middle of the empty hall.

She closed her eyes.

Then everything became blue.

_One-minute left._

Her body was glowing with the color of blue as a blue sphere surrounds her.

_Thirty-seconds left._

She sealed the doors and walls as she braces for impact.

_Ten-seconds left._

"Papa"

_Eight._

"Mama"

_Six_

"Kira"

_Four_

"I wish…"

_Two._

"I wish you could see me right now"

_One._

* * *

"What the hell?" Munakata said furiously as the men in tuxedos brings everyone out of the hall including him. "What's going on here?!"

"We were given orders to seal all entrances and not to let anyone in" One of the guard that he beat up said.

"Akane" He just realized that he didn't see her when everyone evacuated. "There must be someone left inside!"

"Impossible!" Another guard said. "The whole area was already cleared and no one there is left"

"Angelique!" Mitsuki shouted as she pushes her way through the crowd. "Angelique is still inside"

"It's you" Munakata muttered as he sees the brown haired girl stands beside him.

"I rather have you ruin this fashion show" She looked broken as she realized that her best friend is still inside.

"I'm sorry but Miss Angelique gave us the orders to seal all entrances and not to let anyone in" The trembling guard said.

"Are you planning to let her turn to ashes inside?" She grabbed the guard's collar and aimed to punch his face.

"Don't" Munakata caught her fist. "It's pointless; we can't do anything right now"

She scoffed. "I thought you're her King" She pushes the guard.

"I am" He bit his lip.

"Then why aren't doing anything to save your Clansman?!" She shouted in his face.

He pushes back his glasses. "Because I know that she will be alright"

_BOOM!_

An explosion came from the inside of the halls and the ground shook.

"Akane!" Munakata and Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Out of my way!" Munakata shove the guards blocking the door as he rushes inside.

He couldn't see anything but thick smoke.

"Akane!" He called out her name but there was no answer.

He stretched out his hand and the thick smoke was blown to the sides as it disappears in thin-air.

He saw a browned-haired woman lying down in the middle of the hall.

"Akane!" Mitsuki ran pass him as she runs towards her unconscious friend.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her tears flowed as she wraps her friend around her embrace.

"Mitsuki" Akane slowly opened her eyes and sees her friend crying. "Don't cry" She cupped her cheek and wiped her tears with thumb. "I'm not gonna die yet"

She gave her friend a weak smile as Mitsuki burst out more tears.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed. "You made me cry for no reason"

"Akane" Munakata muttered as he stands in front of them.

He crouched down to see her closer, his eyes became teary as he tries his hardest not to cry.

"I told you not to do anything reckless, remember?" He patted her head.

"I'm sorry" She giggled. "I just used my force field for the first time and I think I did great"

They looked around. The whole hall was still in one piece, not even single item in the hall was damaged or even cracked.

"You really are an idiot Watanabe" He chuckled. "But you did well"

"Thank you Captain"

* * *

"So how are you planning spend our last day here in Paris?"

Mutsuki asked as shoves her clothes in her suitcase.

"Well I still owe you a shopping spree" She giggles. "But I think your suitcase can't handle it"

"I don't care!" Mitsuki jumped on her bed. "As long as I get new clothes and as long as I'm with you"

"Yeah" Akane muttered.

"Which reminds me" She sat up. "I better remove the hair dye already, since we're already leaving"

"Well I'm going to miss being Angelique Serge"

* * *

"Where are you taking me this time?"

Munakata panted as he tries to catch his breath.

Akane kept on pulling him to places around Paris just to go sight-seeing together, since it's his first time in Paris and she wanted him to enjoy something for once.

"Well" Akane said with a smile, she doesn't seem tired at all. "Since we already covered almost all of the beautiful corners here in Paris. I saved the best for last"

They stood at the foot of the famous Eiffel Tower lighted up brightly under the moonlight.

They looked around the place and noticed that there were couples taking a romantic stroll.

They looked at each other and they suddenly became embarrassed. Their cheeks turn red whenever they took a glance at each other.

Akane cleared her throat. "Let's go!"

She took his hand and pulled him to the elevator as they make their way up to the top.

As they go out of the elevator and up the stairs they finally reach the top.

"It's really beautiful isn't it Munakata"

Akane hold on to the railings as the night breeze blows to her face.

"Yeah it is" Munakata didn't mind the view from the top; he just looked at her the whole time.

"Hey Munakata" She turned to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

He said sarcastically. "You're already asking me something"

She ignores his sarcasm. "Do you like me?"

His face flushed as he stutters. "W-what? Wh-why ask me th-that question?"

She grins. "You do! I can tell from your reactions already"

"Well I can't lie can I?" He gave her a seductive smirk.

She blushes. "What the hell! You haven't answered my question yet"

"Well then I'll just put my answer in actions" He tilted her chin. "They say that action speaks louder than words"

He just stared as he tantalizes and teases her with his arousing look to make her go closer.

She growled. "Just kiss me you bastard"

She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist as they both pulled each other close.

She pulls her head back, leaving his lips cold.

"You better not tell anyone about this" She hissed. "Whatever happened here in Paris—"

He cuts her off as he pecks her lips.

"Yeah, yeah I know stays in Paris" He smirks and continues to kiss her tenderly.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **I am so ashamed that I am not good in writing romance *cries*. That was really a close call, Akane almost died back there (Hey I didn't make her that indestructible, she's still human guys!) If you are wondering who is Kira, the one that Akane called before the bomb exploded, well you will find out soon enough *winks*

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I BEG YOU GUYS!


	11. Nightmare

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the long update I've been having problems with this update, I even made ten drafts on this!, anyways I hope you enjoy this one. This is just part one because I didn't want it to be too long for you guys... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K/K Project

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

**Chapter 11: **_Nightmare_

* * *

"_Keep on running while you still can"_

She was panting heavily as she runs around the abandoned building like someone was chasing her, well she is. She tripped and fell on the concrete floor, she felt it coming closer as she heard its demon–like laugh, she quickly picked herself up and continued running from her biggest fear.

"_You can't run away from me"_

Its cruel voice echoed through the halls, giving her chills down her spine.

"Get away from me!" She shouted but she could still hear it's footsteps moving faster and faster, drawing closer and closer to her.

She pushed open the door at the end of the hall on the top floor, it was all empty and dim-lighted with the lights from outside are the only ones lighting it up.

She continued running then she stopped a dead end.

"_Seems like it's the end for you"_

She turned and saw his shadowy figure slowly walking it's way to her with his sword in his hand.

"Don't you dare come any closer or I'll kill you!" She hissed as she reaches for her sword on her belt, but she realized her sword wasn't there. She must have dropped it when she tripped in who knows what floor in the abandoned building.

"_Oh you mean with the sword that you dropped in the sixth floor?" _He gave her a mocking laugh. _"You got nowhere else to go"_

He's right. She didn't know what to do, she was already panting heavily from running as her heart beats faster and faster from fear. She could already feel her legs shaking as she tries to step back from the man until she hits the wall.

"_You're going to die here" _She saw his sadistic and horrifying grin as he puts up his blade, ready to cut her head off.

He strikes and she quickly evades it. She glanced at the side, the opened wall; it was her only chance in escaping from the man. She took out a smoke bomb from her pocket as she throws it to the ground and the room was filled with smoke. She quickly stood up and ran for the opening; she didn't care if she was on the tenth floor on the building as long as she wouldn't get killed by the man.

Before she could even get close to the opening, lighting struck her way as she jumps back to evade.

"_Still running away?" _She felt something yanked her wrist and turned her around.

She could see her trembling face through the refection of his frameless glasses, she was too weak to struggle or even move. All that she could do is watch herself die in his hands, which she never wanted to happen.

"_Now" _He placed his blade on her neck, he loved how fear starts to consume her completely. _"You'll die just like him, like how I killed him in front of you years ago" _He whispered in her ear, hearing silent cries from her.

"Please don't" Her tears ran down from her eyes as she begs for her life, she never wanted that tragedy to happen again.

"_Shhh…" _He wipes her tears with his thumb and kissed her lips tenderly and lovingly. _"Don't worry it will be over quickly"_

He points up his elbow as it aims straight through her chest; static electricity appeared as it dances around the blade.

"_Good bye sweetheart"_

* * *

She woke up screaming, she felt the cold sweat dripping down her face, she quickly ran her fingers to her chest to know check if there was no hole or anything. It really was only a dream

"Shit" She groped her loosed hair. "Why did I just dream about that bastard?" She looked at her clock sitting on her desk next to her lamp; it was three in the morning already.

She rubbed her eyes vigorously as she stares the screen of her computer, releasing a sigh as she continues working on a document that she's working on. She has been lacking sleep ever since she came back from Paris; she has been handling all of the reports that she missed and the new ones that she was given by Awashima. Seriously that woman seems like she's has a grudge towards her, someday she wanted to punch that woman's face for that. Akane grabbed a spoon and scooped a piece on a whole strawberry cheesecake next to her computer and shoves it in her mouth, she needed sugar to keep her brain working.

As minutes turns to hours she finally finished her last report for the day, she jumped off her seat and stretched. She was thankful that it's a weekend today, meaning she can sleep the whole day without worrying about anything. Making her way to her bedroom her doorbell rung before she could even reach for her bedroom door, she started getting pissed.

"Who the fuck would come to my house in this hour?" She checked her clock, six o' clock. She heard it again and again as she stomped her way to her front door, she pulled the door with full force and a kiss on the lips greeted her.

"Good morning beautiful" It was Munakata, he greeted happily as he steps inside.

"Munakata?" She started processing what just happened, turning as she watches him enter without her permission. "What are you doing here?" She watched him make his way to the kitchen with a bag of groceries, asking him to leave wouldn't matter since he looks like he's staying a while longer.

"Well since it's a weekend I wanted to have breakfast with someone special" He smiles at her, taking out all of the goods inside the bag and setting all of them in the counter.

She took a seat on her island kitchen counter. "That's sweet but can't we do it another time? I'm completely beat from the work that Awashima gave me" She laid down her elbows, placing her chin on both her palms.

"Awashima?" He asked. "What did she do to you?" He placed both of his hands on the counter and looks at her with concern.

She let out a sigh. "She made me finish all of the work that I left when we went to Paris, which I heard you gave it to her during my leave. Then everyone started making me do all of their work for them, I believe she's behind it"

"I did give Miss Awashima all of the paper works that you were supposed to do but I didn't know she gave it back to you" He leans in across her and ruffles her hair. "Don't worry I'll take care of it when we get back to office, alright?" He kissed her forehead and went back to preparing their breakfast.

She just gave a nod and watched him work while thinking to herself.

It's been at least two months since they started dating and she noticed how much Munakata changed every single second of their so called "relationship", but she never called him anything but Munakata or Reisi. Unlike her, he would always call her "sweety", "honey", and all those embarrassing yet sweet callings but he only calls her that when they are alone of course.

She was actually surprised when Munakata asked her to be his girlfriend, sure she had a feeling that it would happen but still it caught her off guard. She didn't have a choice, does she? Besides she does like the guy ever since she came to SCEPTER4.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, but I think I should be heading back to bed" She yawned as she makes her way for her bedroom.

"Wait a minute!" He grabbed her wrist as she turns to face him. "I even planned a lot of stuff that we can do today"

She frowned. "Sorry Reisi but I don't have the energy to any of those stuff with you, maybe we can do it tomorrow or later"

He pouts. "Alright fine" He let's go of her wrist as he trails behind her inside her bedroom. "But on one condition!"

She arches a brow. "And what is that condition?"

"I'll sleep with you"

She scoffs. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "I told you that I'm spending this weekend with you, so if you're sleeping I'm sleeping with you as well"

She took out a sigh, guess arguing won't matter. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid while I'm sleeping" She jabs her index finger on his chest and glares. "Don't even think of doing _'it'_ with me"

"I promise" He drew a cross on his chest with his finger.

"Good"

They both lay down on her king-size bed, facing away from each other. She lay down comfortably on her side as she waited for sleep to bring her back to dreamland; suddenly she felt two strong arms snaking around her waist.

"Munakata" She said without turning. "What are you doing?"

He pulled her closer and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I feel cold"

"Do you want me to adjust the temperature?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine with hugging you like this, it makes me feel warm inside and out"

She blushed. "As long as you won't disturb me in my sleep"

"Alright" He said softly and pecked her cheeks.

She turned to face him.

"What's wrong Akane?" Reisi asked with his eyes closed.

"Nothing I just feel comfortable when I hear your heartbeat" She snuggled closely to his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

"You sure are adorable Akane" He placed a hand on her head and patted it.

"That's because I love you"

He smiles. "I love you too"

She felt comfortable in his embrace, his warm breath would always tickle her down the down, and the rythmn of his heart beat helped her drift back to her dreamland.

* * *

She suddenly woke up with a feeling that something was wrong, she ran her fingers to Munakata's side of the bed. She shot her eyes open when she felt it was cold and empty, she sat up and looked around. She heard something outside her room, it was Munakata's voice. She jumped off her bed with a pillow in her embrace and went out of her room to see what Munkata was up to.

"Munakata?" She poked her head out of the door and saw him sitting on the couch while talking—shouting on his phone.

"I told you to stop calling me already!" He said furiously. "What do you want from me now, you know I'm busy right now… Stop threatening me already… Alright fine! I'll see you later…"

"Munakata, who was that?" She finally stepped out and walked towards him.

"Oh, it's you Akane" She looked like a kid that just fell out of bed. "What's wrong?"

She took a seat next to him. "You weren't there when I woke up"

He chuckled. "Sorry, someone called my phone and I didn't want to disturb you"

She laid her head down on his lap. "Who was that anyway?"

He swept her bangs to the side. "Just no one important"

She pouted. "Does that mean that your leaving already?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. "I just had to finish some business with someone"

"And I thought that you're spending your weekend with me" She turned to the side.

He finds her stubborness adorable. "Don't worry," He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back as soon as I can"

She turned her head to face him. "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise"

He leaned down to her face and kissed her lips, she put a hand at the back of his head as she pulled him in making the kiss deeper.

"Be back soon" She said to him with a blank expression.

"I will"

* * *

She watched his car make it's way out of the parking lot of her condominium to the highway until it disappeared from her sight.

"I feel betrayed" She gripped onto her chest, there was a burning hot feeling inside her.

She heard her phone ringing in the bedroom as she pulls away from the window and to her bedroom. She looked at the screen and it was Fushimi's number registered there, she was expecting Munakata.

She accepted the call. "Hello?"

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Was that good enough for you guys? Well I sure hope so because I tried my best to put a lot of fluff in this update and it killed my brain just to think on how to write everythign down. PLEASE **REVIEW**!

Creatorginsane - Dude, the next chapter finally has Akari in it I promise *cheers*


	12. One-sided

**A/N:** Alright, this is part two of the earlier update, namely Fushimi's side of the story. I hope you enjoy this one because this is the longest one that I've written so far out of all the update. Please **leave a review** after *smiles*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K/K Project just the OC and Mayoka Akari is owned by **Creatorginsane**, just so you guys know. *smiles*

**GIVE ME A BREAK**

**Chapter 12: **One-sided

* * *

_He admires her. He likes her. He's in love with her. He feels confused yet happy whenever she is there right next to him, talking to him, looking at him, and holding him in her embrace. But he wanted more; he wanted her to be only his. He started having these selfish desires after knowing that she was in love with another, the Blue King._

_Every night he would always cry about the fact that she can never look at him for a long time, that she couldn't talk to him like before, that she couldn't embrace him when he feels down, and that he could never have her. He would even grab his sword in the middle of the night and starts to criss-cross on his wrist, dying his own white skin with blood and marring it with scars._

_When his skin is filled with scars and he couldn't even take another scar, he would go out, get drunk, and sleep with a woman. He would scream out her name in every thrust, wish it would be her who he's making love with. Every night all of these things would happen, he grows mad in every night. When will there be a day when he will have her by his side again?_

* * *

"Hey kid, you alright?" The bartender poked the unconscious-looking bluenette.

He groans and lazily lifted his head. "Yeah," He groped his hair and took his empty glass with his free hand. "Get me another one"

The bartender gave a worried expression. "You sure kid? I think you can't handle it anymore"

He demanded. "I said get me another one!"

The bartender didn't have a choice so he just took his glass and refilled it.

"Fancy meeting you here" He heard a familiar mocking voice from behind and he turn around.

He saw a cocky woman with her hair all jagged up and she had neon and leopard skins all over her.

"What's a whore like you doing here?" He glares at her as she took a seat next to him.

"Watch your tone kid!" She warns. "Kids like you should have some respect to the ones older than you"

He snickers. "Not to you!"

"Whatever, kid" She orders a drink, vodka on the rocks.

He downs his drink and asks for another one. "What are you even doing here? You're starting to ruin my day even more"

She takes a sip on her drink. "Oh am I?" She said with fake amusement. "Let me guess; is it because of a girl?"

"It's none of your business"

"Oh! So it is a girl"

He shifts his eyes to her and back to his glass. "So what if it is a girl?"

"It's pigtails, isn't it?" She leans in. "What did you even like about that girl?"

He turns his head away. "I don't even like her"

"Obvious lies" She concluded. "So what's wrong with the two of you?"

He downs another drink, he's tipsy already. "I'm just pissed whenever I see her with Munakata all the time"

"So you're jealous?" She started to become interested in the topic.

He realized what he just said. "Wait, what? No I'm not!"

"No point in hiding it, kid" She chuckled.

"Fine!" He exclaims. "I do admit that I'm jealous of the King"

"Took you long enough to finally admit it" She pulls away and downs her drink. "So why didn't you tell the chic how you feel?"

"That's already impossible"

She arched a brow. "And why is that?"

He said bitterly. "She's already dating the King and she obviously doesn't like me back"

"How do you even know that she doesn't have any feelings for you? Have you even asked her?"

He clicked his tongue. "Why should I even chase after a person with a boyfriend?"

She's starting to get annoyed with him. "Just tell the chic your fucking feelings!"

He looked at his drink, he felt like a tear fell down from the corner of his eyes. "Because I can't have her! The hardest and the most painful thing is watching her being taken away by someone, someone who can give more than me, someone who can reach her, and someone who is a King" He cried out.

She concluded and downs another drink. "Then you're a coward then"

He couldn't take her insults anymore; he grabbed her neck, twisted her right arm to her back, and slammed her head on the table.

He said furiously. "Say that again and I'll kill you"

"Yeah, you are a coward" She coughed. "You always hide your feelings for her because you're too scared to even tell her how you feel, you just inflict pain to yourself just to release all of your frustration, and you're scared that one day she will never even look at you"

_She's right._

His gripped loosened and fell back down on his chair. "Stop, just stop it already"

"Look," She sighed. "I really want to help you but you're the one denying everything, you think about the negative side of everything"

He retorts. "No, I'm not!"

"Do you even think she still cares about you?"

He brought his head down; he couldn't let her see his sorrowful face. "No she doesn't, she has him now"

"Give me your phone" She slams her glass on the wooden table.

He flinched when she slammed the glass, looking rather confused. "W-What do you mean?"

She doesn't like it when people ask too much questions. "Just give me the damn phone before I try to blow the place up"

Slowly nodding his head as he reaches down to his pocket, taking out his phone and giving it to her with caution.

She unlocks his phone with him dictating his password; she noticed the wallpaper of his phone was a picture of them together looking like best friends. Tapping his contacts and she easily spotted Akane's name with a small heart on the end, man this kid is too obvious and she pressed the call button.

"_Hello?"_

She put on a smirk when she heard a voice from the other line.

"Hey, guess who?" She happily exclaimed through the phone.

"_Mayoka Akari," _She said bitterly, she's obviously not happy to hear Akari's voice. _"What's going on? Why do you have Fushimi's phone?"_

"Well you tell me, miss detective"

"Hey!" Fushimi finally managed to speak out. "Don't toy with Akane like that"

"_Was that Saru?" _ She sounded relieved. _"What are you doing to him you scoundrel!"_

Akari started becoming amused at her growing rage.

"I'm not doing anything" She hummed. "Well not yet"

"_If you dare hurt my Fushimi," _Akane warned. _"I'll make you rot in jail!"_

"Oh, is that how you treat your friends, Watanabe-chan?" Akari faked on being emotional about it. "But I think Munakata wouldn't be happy about it"

"_Shut up, don't involve Reisi in this!" _She hissed since she knows how she's more important to him than her. _"You disgust me"_

"You're hurting me more" She grins as places a hand on Fushimi's cheek and caresses it with her thumb.

He slaps her hand away with disgust. "Don't touch me!"

Akane heard the bluenette's scream. _"Fushimi! What are you doing to him?" _She starts to think of wrong and dirty things happening to her partner.

She laughs. "Well, why don't you find out yourself?"

Akari hangs up and threw the phone back to the owner as he clumsily caught the phone and places it back in his pocket.

"Well then kid," Akari happily announced. "Looks like pigtails does care a lot for you"

He blushes and turns away. "How can you even be sure about that?"

She takes a sip on her drink. "She even called you 'my Fushimi'"

"So," He clears his throat and stares at his drink. "What's going to happen next?"

She gave a shrug. "We'll drink while we wait" Akari raised her glass to him.

They toast. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'we wait'?"

She downs her drink and gets another. "Pigtails is on her way here"

He almost chocked on his drink. "What?!"

"Its fine kid, just drink and don't worry about it"

* * *

"Fushimi!"

Akane called out as she slams the doors open, she was panting heavily since she ran all the way to the bar in a hurry. She looked around the place and she finally found a couple of familiar looking figures by the bar as she rushes her way towards them.

"My god, what did you do to Saru!" She noticed that Saruhiko looked like he was completely unconscious.

"Hey, you're finally here!" Mayoka exclaimed as she gives her a glass of vodka. "About time you showed up for the party"

"Party?" Akane has a confused look as she placed the glass on the bar table, she wanted to drink it but she won't because of the current situation. "What's going on here?"

"Oh Akane…" Fushimi rubbed his eyes as he slowly put up head from the table, he was only asleep the whole time. "You're here"

"Fushimi, what happened to you?" She cupped his cheeks as she observes his face and condition. "Did you drug him?" She shot a glare at Akari.

Akari put her hands up. "Hey I didn't do anything to him, he just drank a lot more than he could handle"

He groaned. "I feel like I'm going to hurl already"

"I better bring you home" Akane took Fushimi's arm and put it around her shoulders. "You really made me worry so much" They started to make their way out of the bar.

"Hey Akane"

Akane stopped and didn't turn. "What do you want now Mayoka?"

She sighed and gave a faint smile. "You better look after that kid; he might do something ridiculous again. He looked really lonely the whole time and looks like you're the only one to comfort him"

Akane laughed. "That's Fushimi for you, he just acts independent and tough but in reality he's alwas kept his feelings to himself. I just don't know why I can't leave him sometimes that I can't even stop caring for him and looking after him" She finally turns. "Thanks anyway Akari, for calling me and for looking after my partner"

"Are you sure the stick-in-the-mud wouldn't mind this?" She refers to Akane's way of treating Fushimi.

She shook her head and smiles. "He doesn't even have to know"

* * *

Instead of actually bringing him back to his house, Akane brought Saruhiko to her condominium unit instead. It was because of the rain they had to go to her place, when they got out of the bar it already started pouring hard, since her house was closer she had no choice but him there.

"Ugh, where am I?" He groaned as his eyes starts to adjust to the brightness of the room; he realized that the ceiling looks very familiar.

He slowly sat up and looked around girly yet modern room, he finally realized that it was Akane's bedroom. At the corner of his eye he notice a familiar figure as he turned his head towards it and found Akane sitting at the opposite side of the bed, she looked like she was busy looking at her phone and didn't realized that he was already awake.

He crawled his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist with his chin resting on her shoulder, she gasped as he took her by surprise. It wasn't a weird and an unusual gesture to her since he's been doing it to her ever since before and she didn't mind at all.

"Oh Fushimi," She let out a sigh of relief as she puts her phone down. "You're finally awake"

"Who are you contacting?" He inhaled her sweet vanilla scent and exhaled a warm breathe as it tickles her neck.

"It's nothing; I'm just trying to check when Munakata is coming back"

He pouted then suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head. "Ugh… Akane, my head hurts"

"Are you alright Saru?" She turned to face him as she cups his cheeks, observing his face.

He looked really pale and he had that feverish look on his face, sweat forming and dripping down his forehead. She pulled his face as she pressed their foreheads together, he blushed at the sudden contact and felt his heartbeat beating faster than normal.

"Shit Fushimi, seems like you've got a fever there" Akane frowned as she pulls away. "Looks like I'll have to nurse you until your back to your healthy self"

"Is it bad?"

She gave a sigh. "Seems to me you have a mild-fever" She jumped off her bed as she goes to his side of the bed and pushes him down the bed to lie down. "Why don't you rest for a while and I'll be back to get you some medicine and some food, alright?"

He nodded as she pulls a blanket over him. "Just hurry back"

She nodded as she rushes out of the door.

"Shit" He groaned as he covers his face with the blanket. "That was really embarrassing, thanks a lot Mayoka, I think I can't confess like this"

He started to drift to his fantasy land as he waits for her to return, he would stare blankly at the ceiling as he imagines himself having her in his embrace again, savoring her scent leaving him mesmerized, and wanting to kiss those soft pink lips. He tries to think of a way on how to finally confess to her because he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to tell her, he needed her to know, and he needed her to understand.

After a while his thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound of the door being knocked, he quickly sat up and told the person on the other side to come in. The door was being opened slowly as Akane emerges with a tray of food and medicine; she placed it on the end table.

"Can you eat by yourself?" Akane asked as she takes a bowl of miso soup with soba noodles and a soup spoon.

"I-I can manage" He tries to sit properly as he takes the bowl and the spoon; he was eating rather slower than normal since his body is too weak to move much. He scooped a spoonful of soup and opens his mouth; he was obviously having a hard time since the soup spill down his mouth to his chin.

"Seems like you're having a tough time" Akane took the napkin on the tray and wiped the soup off his face. "Don't worry; I'll do it for you"

She took the bowl and the spoon from his hands and starts to feed him, he felt really happy that she was caring so much for him. He felt his heart skipped a beat when she feeds him with a big smile on her face; he loved seeing her with that bright smile on her face. When he finished eating, she placed the bowl back to the tray and took the medicine, she took two pills as she followed what was written on the prescriptions and gives it to him. He takes the pills from her and puts it in his mouth one after the other, she hands him a glass of water and he takes it as he downs the medicine to his system.

"Thanks" He let out a sigh of relief and gives her back the glass.

"No problem Saru" She places the glass back on the tray and took a cooling gel pad, she placed a hand on his forehead to see if it's still hot, so far the temperature hasn't changed. "Put these on so that you'll feel better"

She peels the covering off and gently applies to his forehead. He ran his fingers through the pad as he felt the soothing relief on his aching head; he lie back down on the bed and let the medicines kick in.

"Akane, lie down with me" He patted the empty side of her king-sized bed.

"But I had to clean up first" She stood up from the side of the bed but he grabbed her wrist and pulls her lightly.

"Please" He pleaded with those cute puppy-dog eyes.

She gave up. "Alright, I hate it when you use those eyes on me"

She crawled to her side as she puts the blanket over her body. He took off his glasses and placed them on the end table and snuggled closely to Akane, he placed a hand at her back as he pulls her closer with face closer to hers.

"Fushimi, what are you doing?" She started to feel a bit uncomfortable yet she kind of liked it.

"But don't we do this a lot" He snuggles closer as he presses their bodies together. "But we haven't done this in a long time already"

"You know that I'm already dating Reisi" She playfully pounded his chest.

His face fell when heard those painful words. "But isn't this normal for the both of us?"

She looked up to look at his eyes; it had an unreadable expression on. "Fushimi… Well I guess so"

He sighs. "Just stay until I fell asleep"

She nods as he slowly closes his eyes. "Sleep tight Saru"

Akane hummed a lullaby as she strokes his head, when he completely drifts into his sleep she couldn't let herself to pull away from him; she felt that something was wrong with him. She noticed it from the very beginning, the words that Akari told her kept on ringing to her head.

'_He looked really lonely the whole time and looks like you're the only one to comfort him'_

She remembered the dullness of his eyes, the desperate and broken look in his face, is this the true Fushimi that has been hiding himself in his shell? She remembered the first time when she saw that look on his face, it wasn't long ago, and it was the time when she found him in his living room with a blade in his hand as he cuts scars on his wrist.

* * *

"_Fushimi!"_

_She dropped her bag of groceries as she runs to him, taking the blade and throwing it away from him. His face showed complete sadness and sorrows, his tears flowed down his face._

"_What are you doing?" She had a frightened and panicking look on her face._

_He stubbornly shook his head, refusing to her an answer._

_She didn't wait for another moment to waste; she rushed to get the first aid kit in his bathroom and a towel. She started wiping the blood and disinfecting his scarred wrist, when she finished she carefully wrapped the bandage around his wrist._

"_Why?" She muttered as she wipes the tear that fell from the corner of her eyes. "Why are you hurting yourself?"_

_He gave her a short glace and saw her eyes starting to flow out salty tears, he turned his head away, he couldn't take to see her like that. "I'm sorry"_

_She grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him, she started to tremble. "You know you can tell me anything, I'm your friend, and I can help you"_

"_Help me" He reaches in for her and caught her in his embrace with his face buried in her chest. "Save me, I don't want to be alone, I'm scared, don't ever leave"_

"_Shhh…" She gently stroked his back as he pours out all of his emotions. "You're not alone, I'll always be here for you, I promise"_

* * *

"Akane" Saruhiko fluttered his eyes open and smiled at her.

Her trail of thoughts broke as she heard him call her name.

"Oh Saru, you're awake" She ran her fingers on his neck and his forehead to check his temperature. "Looks like your fever easily went down"

Akane quickly sat up and looked out the window. "Seems like the rain stopped already"

He frowned as he sat up as well and takes off the cooling gel pad on his forehead.

"Akane" He hesitated to look at her. "I need to tell you something"

She turns her head to face him. "What is it, Fushimi?"

He rolls up his sleeves and takes off his wristbands, revealing his scarred wrists.

"Do you still remember the time when you saw me cutting myself?" He gave her a short glance and back to his scarred wrists.

She gulped; she couldn't take her eyes off his wrists. "…Yeah"

"The time when you promised that you will there for me, that you'll stay by my side?" His eyes started to tear up.

She nodded. "I remembered everything that time, but why are you bringing it up?"

"I was so frustrated that day, do you know why?"

Fear started to consume her as she shook her head. "Is it because you needed company?"

She was somewhat right. "It's not just any person's company but yours, because on that day I found out that you were already dating the King" He didn't dare say his name. "I suddenly realized that time on how much it will affect our relationship"

"That's not true!" She exclaimed as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Even if I am dating Reisi, the way I treat you, the way I look at you, and the way I feel about you doesn't care change a thing"

"Then what am I to you?" He finally looked at her in the eye with his tears streaming down his eyes.

She looked at his eyes filled with determination. "You're my greatest friend and my wonderful partner"

He stretches out his arms and pulled her in his embrace.

"What's going on, Fushimi?" She heard him sniffling and felt his tears dripping on her clothes.

"I-Its n-nothing…" His voice was trembling. "I just remembered the words you told me when I broke up with my old girlfriend" He still remembers her words perfectly as if it was still fresh in his memory. "If you really love her, do not look away, no matter what happens. No matter what you see, no matter what you learn about her, do not look away. Once you have her in your arms, do not let go"

She surprised on what he just said. "F-Fushimi, are you saying-"

Akane wasn't able to finish her sentence because his lips caught hers before she could say anymore. She was completely stunned, she tried to push him away but it was like he drugged her, making her body completely weak and unable to struggle. He savored every single second of their kiss since this is what he has always wanted to do for a long time; he has waited for this moment for too long already.

"I love you Akane"

* * *

"I'm back!"

Munakata happily announced as he held up the cake that he bought on the way back. He was expecting someone to run up to him and greet him with a hug or even a kiss, but none of them happened. He noticed that Akane hasn't came out to greet him yet, he thinks maybe she was in the bathroom or probably asleep by now, he frowned at the idea as he made his way to the living room. When he stepped in the living room, he found Akane sitting on the sofa while hugging her legs with the television turned on, she looked liked she just came out of the shower since she had a towel on top of her head with her hair dripping wet.

"Hey beautiful, I'm back" He crouched down in front of her as he showed her the cake he bought.

She slowly lifted her head, revealed her tearing eyes. "M-Munakata" She sniffles as she wipes her tears. "Welcome back"

Akane stretched out her arms and wraps it around him, giving him a warm embrace.

"What happened?" He cups her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head as she held his hands. "I just missed you, that's all"

"I'm sorry I took long" He pulled her in for another hug.

She hugs him back. "Its fine, as long as you're here, I'm happy"

He pulls back and smiles. "Why don't we have tea and eat this cake, does that sound good to you?"

Her face lit up and nodded childishly. "Is it a strawberry cheesecake?"

"Yes, it is" He picked this cake since he knows it's her favorite. "I'll just go slice up the cake and get some tea" He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Oh Munakata," Akane called.

He turned. "Yes dear?"

She had an expressionless face on. "How was the meeting thing?"

He arched a brow. "Well, it was just normal business, why do you ask?"

She turned her face away. "Because you have Mayoka's scent all over you"

* * *

**A/N: **So how is it? Was it boring, annoying, nice, okay, or what-so-ever? I really had a tough time writing this down since I got pressured because I'll be moving out of my house and moving in with my uncle and cousin, meaning no time for writing *cries* I'll be busy with school soon *sigh*

** Creatorginsane: **Dude, what do you think? I'm sorry if I didn't get to portray Akari as you expected (this was the challenge of this update actually, but it was fun though)


End file.
